You Can't Stop Me Now
by Renata Andrea
Summary: The Special Edition of the 75th Hunger Games will allow both children from the same district to share the glory and go back home. A mercy prize so people can forget the rebellion that is rising since Rue won the 74th HG. Madge and Rory are determined to win. An AU fanfic, with Madge as the main character. Pairings: Madge/Gale; Rory/Prim; Peeta/Kat, with a little bit of LoveTriangle
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Summary:** The Special Edition of the 75th Hunger Games will allow both children from the same district to share the glory and go back home. A mercy prize so people can forget the rebellion that is rising since Rue won the 74th HG. Madge and Rory are determined to win.

An AU fanfic, with Madge as the main character. Pairings: Madge/Gale; Rory/Prim; Peeta/Katniss, with a little bit of Love Triangle among them.

* * *

**Prologue**

Gale is furious.

The room they put her in had uneven walls and warped floors. Even the most modern interior design was helpless against a building that was almost four hundred years old, she thought. Madge can hear loud yells through the thin walls again.

Gale is yelling at Rory, for obvious reasons. Some words are very distinct as waste, sacrifice and stupid. Now Rory is talking. He seems calm. Probably talking the right things since Gale does not scream anymore. She stopped paying attention to them.

Her father has just entered the room. He seems to have lost 10 pounds since this morning. He stares at me for what it seems to be an eternity when in fact where only a few seconds "I should have known from the beginning Madge, you're a free spirit. Sooner or later you would want to get rid of me, just hoped it was not this way".

She knew what he was talking about.

People would expect her to be snob and annoying but Madge was well raised by her mom and her nanny. She learned good manners and never complained about anything. She had a butler, a few maids and a nanny. They were really nice with her and told her stories about their families and the difficulties of living outside de mayor's house. So she knew she couldn't complain about her life. She had almost everything she wanted.

But Madge couldn't always be the nice and behaved girl. She often wished to explore the district and wanted to live her adventures.

She realizes he's hopeless. But she is determined to try and survive the games. She would rather be her to die than a sweet little child die in the arena. She doesn't regret anything.

Her father was hugging her tightly and crying hard. She wished she could tell him her secrets. Tell him that she did had more chances of surviving the madness and killing of the games than any other girl from the district. After all, she and Rory have been practicing for almost two years.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is UP! Please be kind and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note Part 1: **I usually like to listen to soundtracks while I write. For this chapter I took inspirations on Game of Thrones (Ramin Djawadi) – Winterfall, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion… (Harry Gregson Williams) – From Western Woods to Beaversdam, The Village (James Newton Howard) – The gravel road. Feel free to recommend others in review. Most of my inspiration for Madge come from Elle Fanning in her campaign for Lolita Lempicka. For Gale, I think more on Josh Hartnett (30 days of night and Pearl Harbor).

* * *

**A few years ago…**

Schools in District 12 teach only the basics: reading, writing, calculating and history. History of the well-armed and brave Capitol. The other subjects were extra-curricle. You could do cooking, music, carpentry, advanced math, physical education, arts and culture. These subjects were for the children who wanted to try for better jobs and exceeded expectations. But it was rare for children from the Seam to take lucrative positions. So, most children who applied for these subjects were from town. And the children from the Seam, once they reached the maximum age for study had only a few options. They could opt for lower and filthy posts and or join the army of Panem.

The army might not sound so bad compared to working in the mines for example, but those from District 12 joined the army were never seen again. There were rumors that they were working in another area and had no time to give the family news. But you can see in the eyes of the peacemakers an empty look as if they had suffered some kind of brainwashing. They guarantee the safety of each district. The safety of Capital against possible rebellions.

District 12 consisted of six different areas: the Seam, the merchant section, the town, the justice building, the Victors' Village, and the Hob. The Seam is located south at the lowest part of District 12. Almost 4000 people live there. The merchant section is located east and where most of the trading occurs. Mostly are food and plants. The Town is located west. It has a few houses and stores. Most products of these stores only a few can afford like fashion clothes, new books, jewelry, gourmet food and toys. Many peacemakers watch the security there.

Madge's house is at the end of the street of the Town. The Justice Building is in the center of the District near The Square. There occurs formal administration and it's where Madge's father works all day. The Victor's Village is a small village where the only alive victor of the Hunger Games lives. It's located north. And The Hob is District 12 black market. Madge doesn't know where it is. She supposes is behind the Merchant section near the Seam.

Madge is among those who possessed some kind of wealth and comfort. Her father is the mayor. Her father's father was also mayor and so on. It wasn't an election position, but a condition of honor given to the family Undersee by the Capitol for having served in wartime.  
A curse, Madge believed. Being the mayor's daughter did not guarantee her the job. No, she would have to marry some rich stupid little boy and then he would be the mayor. But it will be necessary for him to assume her family name Undersee. Perhaps this is why she has not been promised yet. No rich family and too proud son would abandon their so important family name over a risking job. She was safe. For now.

Madge since childhood liked reading. At first, she would only read children's book. Her dad's library had a few other choices from laws to history books. Most history books only dated around 60 years ago and were fill with stories about how the Capitol won the war and raised all district from ashes. All lies, she thought. Not that she could out loud those thoughts about how she really felt toward the Capitol. No, she had to be a Capitol lover with her father's guests.

By the time Madge was 10 years old she had read all the good books possible available in District 12. She had to start asking for her dad to bring books from the Capitol for her. Her father, Mayor Thomas Undersee, would often travel to other districts and the Capitol to negotiate trades and participate in reunions. But the books he brought her were always about make-up, hair styles, good manners, sewing and the latest fashion in the Capitol. Not that she hated. But she would never die her hair in bright orange or tan her skin in yellow. She got bored with those books.

Her salvation came one day, when Madge was 12 years old and she started to explore the attic of her house. Nobody would ever go there. It was storage with old furniture, paintings and clothes. But the weirdest thing she saw there was a fireplace hidden in the back. It was too small and misplaced to be there. She explored further and discovered that the hole of the chimney didn't show the sky outside_. It could be dangerous_, she thought, _to crawl such a small hole and get stuck_. But she had to have her own adventures someday. So there she was crawling the chimney. It led to a very small place very near the sealing. She could even touch the tiles. Nobody could ever notice this room since the attic had a finished ceiling. In this room were at least one hundred books but many were already in poor conditions since they were receiving bad weather conditions.

Madge noticed that many of these books pre-dated the Dark Days. Many were unknown romances, comedies and dramas books. Others talked about the beginning of her country, Panem. How the fourteen remaining areas of the ancient North America survived the diseases of the world post World War VII. _A world!_ her thoughts were thrilling. _There many others countries besides hers. Many languages and cultures. But all dead. They were all dead. Weren't they?_ She never heard of them.

She found an old diary inside a black box. It was more preserved than all the others books. _Perhaps it was meant to be the first one read of this library_, she thought. The diary belonged to her great-grandfather. It told how the remaining areas of the old North America got together and formed the new country Panem. They elected an area every 5 years to be the Capitol. But one area that was elected twice in a role started to change laws to benefits only its area. It wanted to be the Capitol for more than 5 years. So the other areas started to gather and they started a war. It lasted for 17 years. Some areas started to lose too many people and made an alliance with the Capitol in exchange of power. But the remaining areas were almost winning. It was when the Capitol bombarded the area that provided weapons and shields. They lost.

Her great-grandfather describes how they were submitted to all kinds of humiliation. The Capitol started to destroy all books, paintings, statues, maps, buildings from the Old Days. The only buildings to remains were the prison buildings (Now the Justice Buildings) and the old mansions houses from the city (the Town) So he started to hide all he could and pretended to support the Capitol so that his area could survive. He fought for the wrong ideal but he guarantees it was to keep the survivals at safe. His area that was once called Opprimere started to be called District 12. The Capital killed many people older than fifty so no one could tell more stories from the Old Days to the newborns. The survivals, around 1700 people, were threatened if they spread any stories of the old days. He finishes saying that no one ever knewn about his secret library and that the Capitol was about to install a new law called the Hunger Games. _70 years ago_, she thought.

Madge knew its secrets had to be prevailed. So she never told about that library to anyone of the house. She couldn't even risk asking her father about her great-grandfather. At first, she was very afraid that someone could find out about it. She considered to burn all books but that would have wasted her great grandfather sacrifices. So she did what was more reasonable for a book lover like her. She started to read the forbidden library. She couldn't stay up in the attic without lifting doubts between the maids. So once a while, she would search a preserved book and hide inside the cape of a sewing book, for example. She counted that there were only 80 books good enough to read without being brought to pieces when open.

So many issues. She first read the history books. And then books of fiction that told about magic, love, horror and drama. The ones she enjoyed the most taught her about survival skills like kinds of fighting, eatable plants, knots, animals and forests. And finally the ones she could learn and practice without lifting suspicious that taught her about psychology, memory skills, behaviors and patience. A precious lesson told her about that to fool someone about your real personality is to act exactly how that person expects from you.

So, if Madge's father expects her to be a lady alike she would just act like one.

When Madge turned 12 years old she was eligible for the reaping. That year her name entered once. When she turned 13, her name entered twice. And so on until she would reach the age of 18, the final year of eligibility when her name would go into the pool seven times. Being the mayor's daughter didn't give her any privileges. That's true for every citizen in all twelve districts in the entire country of Panem.

But there is a catch. Say you are poor and starving like her friend Katniss. She could opt to add her name more times for tesserae. She could do this for each of her family members as well. Which in fact she did. When Katniss had 12 years old her name entered in the pool four times. Every year she needed to do that.

Katniss and Madge were in the same year at school. They met when they were 12. Since neither of them really had a group of friends they ended up together a lot at school. Eating lunch, sitting next to each other at assemblies, partnering for sports activities. They rarely talk which seems to suit Katniss just fine.

Madge liked Katniss very much. However, since Katniss didn't talk much, most things she knew from Katniss came from others. She heard them in the locker corridor, the girl's bathroom and on the way home. Katniss is envied because of her closeness with an older boy from school, Gale. He is the beauty of their district. Straight black hair, olive skin, gray eyes, tall and intense. She heard only rumors that they would often go to the woods near the Seam and hunt for food. She also heard about how Katniss's mother neglected her children after her husband died almost starving them to death. Because of that, Madge one day told Katniss that her father loved strawberries but it was never available in The Merchant or in Town, so she asked Katniss to search in the Seam for her and that she would pay for them. Katniss got the hint and brings her lots of strawberries whenever she can. Madge always pays more coins than the price of the Merchant.

Enclosing all of District 12 is a high chain-link fence topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory, it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the predators that live in the woods. But Madge knew that the fence was only electrified a few hours per day. Mostly at lunch and dinner time when the smell of food attracts most wild animals. The Town and the Village's Victor have a different source of electricity. It's part of the Capital strategy to have the citizens divided among them.

At the age of 14, Madge decided to explore the forest surrounding District 12. She had chosen to explore the fence at house near the end of the Victor's Village. It used to have two living victors before. But old Lolerai Fairfox, the victor of the 27th Hunger Games, died before her 50th anniversary. She never had children. But her only niece now works and lives at the Mayor's House. She is Madge's old nanny, Miss Martha Fairfox. Martha once told Madge about a flaw in the fence in her aunt's big backyard and that sometimes a wild cat would appear to ask for food. Her aunt never asked anyone to fix it since the cat kept her company. As expected, the spot was still loose there in the backyard concealed by a clump of bushes.

Madge stops near the fence and take a moment to listen carefully for the hum that means the fence is live. As expected it was silent as a stone. She flattens out on her belly and slide under the three-foot stretch. Madge took with her a bottle of water, a few crackers, some old clothes and a flashlight. The flashlight was an expensive gift her dad brought her once from the Capitol. It didn't work on batteries. All Madge had to do was to press a side button a few times and the flashlight would charge alone.

At night, the forest could be very dangerous so Madge also risked to bring with her a small axe from her dad's personal weapons arsenal (she was certain he wouldn't miss it) and a kitchen knife. She read in her books that many animals are more scared of humans than humans of animals. And that they usually attack when they are frightened or have a brood to protect. Others, of course, attack because they are hungry for meat. _Not the last one_, she hoped.

Madge found among her great-grandfather's collection an outdated map of District 12. She could see that from the point she left from the fence if she followed straight north-west and turned right near some big rocks she would find a waterfall. The map illustrated that the waterfall was the fount of a very big lake that ended near south. Probably were Katniss would go to hunt. It took Madge almost 2 hours to get there. She certainly got lost a few times but once you find the rocks you can hear the waterfall. Since it was full moon, the area surrounding the waterfall was clear to look around. _Beautiful_, she thought.

The walk back was as difficult but after a few weeks Madge took less than fifty minutes to go and return. She usually would go at Sunday's dawn. Between 2am and 6am when no one at home noticed her absence. In the morning, her nanny only shook her up after 10am. During her walks, she took with her two or three books of her great-grandfathers hidden library. After a few weeks, all books were well hidden underneath a hole near the waterfall. She protected the books with plastic and a leather sheet. Above the hole she placed a large stone and planted a few bushes. The forbidden library was completed removed from her house. The remaining pieces had to be burned so no one could ever find out what was hidden in that peculiar room.

Madge not always went straight home after school. Since she had the last class schedules free on Fridays , she spent her time reading on top of a tree behind the school. It was a secluded spot and few people walked by. The tree was very high and full of branches and leaves. Nobody could see her there. Only if approached very near the tree and looked up. It was a perfect spot except one time when a young couple stopped by to talk.

_Great_, she thought, _now I have to hear them making out under my favorite tree._ If she did not say anything or make any noise soon she will have to wait them make kisses noises and other disgusting noises and then at some point they would finally go somewhere more hidden.  
Looking down Madge saw that the girl was known. Primrose was the younger sister of Katniss. She was very like her mother, dark blond and deep blue eyes, and seemed to have developed a lot since she first her. She seems annoyed to be there.  
"Prim, you know we're best friends, right?" Said the boy who had his back to the point of view of Madge. "I know you may not think of myself as a lover but for a while now that I think about you every day before going to bed and when I wake up. I do not know how to tell you better than that but I think I like you. "  
_He thinks? Oh boy. This isn't going to end well_, Madge thought. _Terrible way to ask someone on a date._  
Primrose looked surprised but at the same time seemed to have expected this. "I'm sorry but I do not consider you more than a friend, Rory. I have no intentions of having a loving relationship with you. "

_Rory?_ Madge looks down trying to catch more details. The only Rory she knew was Rory Hawthorne. He was one of the younger brothers of Gale. Then comes Vicky and Posy.  
Rory seemed to chew every word in his mind and what would be expected of a boy to retire after such a denial, Rory seems insulted. "Prim, I love you. I think you're wonderful, sweet and beautiful and I think you should consider my offer."  
Prim further insulted than Rory yells at him "What offer? To be your girlfriend? Your property? No! It's not what I want with you Rory. We're just friends". She is about to cry.  
"Well, I must say that if this is how you think maybe we should not be friends anymore"  
Cheap blow of Rory. Now it's Prim's turn to be angry. "Great! It's better that way. I would never date you Rory. You're immature, stupid and dumb. You always had potential but never explored. I will never fall in love with you". She goes away crying. He still seems in shock with the level of the conversation.  
"You know, I think you should have stopped when she said that only considers you as a friend." Madge could not resist saying. It was a sarcastic advice.  
Rory jumps. He looks around and then up. He did not expect someone up on the tree. Especially the daughter of the mayor of District 12. "And what do you know, princess? Your stupid invisible boyfriend?". But she wasn't insulted. She just turned to the book in her hands and continued to read.

After a few moments, he absorbed the events. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude with you. I didn't know someone else here. Didn't mean to interrupt your reading" He is looking at her. She got the impression that he could see far more of her than she could see of him.  
"No problems, Rory. You seem to be a good person", she says deploying her cutest smile. "I'm sure she will come around".

He acknowledged the compliment with a slight nod. Within the blink of an eye Gale's brother was gone, probably after Prim.

Madge sights. Young love. She might never feel it. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **Ok, if you liked this far, please review. Tell me what you think about Prim and Rory. About Madge finding a hidden library (not the most original idea, I know…). And again, tell which songs you listen while reading. I'm a huge fan of movie and anime soundtracks.


	3. Chapter 3 - You are not Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note Part 1: **For this chapter, I took inspiration on the soundtrack of Jane Eyre (2013) – Dario Marianelli: Waiting for Mr. Rochester and The Call Within.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – You are not alone. Not anymore.**

The next week Rory returns. Alone this time.

"She doesn't want to talk to me", he says softly.

Madge is up on the tree and no one can see them. Rory is sitting behind the tree where the bushes are high. "She ignores me in class now and doesn't care that I already apologized. I don't know what to do. I feel lost without her". He smiles sadly.  
Madge just looks at him but he's disguising looking far away. "Well, she is proud just like her sister".  
"Pride is all we have left", he says wearily. It was normal for people from the Seam to treat her like this. Like she doesn't understand them. Rory was no different.  
"She can still go back. Being friends, I mean. It's only a matter of time, Rory. Give her some space. She will miss you, you'll see", she responds positively.

"I'm sorry. I had no intention to interrupt your reading again but you're the only girl that knows what happened and at least gave me some advice", he stated.  
_Funny._ Rory was always surrounded by friends. Lots of girls in his group too. "I really would like to help further but my invisible boyfriend might be jealous of that", she jokes. Last time they talked, Rory said she was a princess with an invisible boyfriend.  
He laughed. "Yeah, I'm a good catch. I understand why he doesn't want me around you".  
This time, Madge laughs. It wasn't usual for her talk to someone about these intimate matters and the only advice she had to him was to have more patience.  
"Well, thanks for the bad advice. I'm the worst patient in this district", he said while getting up. Some of his friends are walking away from the school building and he goes after them.

* * *

Madge didn't expect their meetings to turn into a routine but for next weeks Rory kept returning. This used to occur on Fridays after classes ended. Both invisible at the tree, they would talk for about thirty minutes and then part away. She sits on the tree and he further behind the tree, among the bushes.  
"What do you read so much about?" He asks her looking curiously.

"Oh you know. Girly things". It wasn't. It was a book about how to tie knots. Madge was trying to practice a "figure eight knot" with her hair lace. The book was hidden inside the cover of another tedious book "It's about shoes. Did you know that there are various heights for women's shoes?"  
Rory tells her history about Posy, his young sister. As Rory's brothers usually share clothes and shoes, it was difficult for them having to buy new clothes for Posy. But the shoes had to be the same as the brothers once used. This is not a pity story for her to feel sorry, she realizes. He's only sharing.

"Is it easier to be the daughter of someone important?" He asks.

Madge does not need to think about it. "No it is not. People treat me differently, as if I was about to break or something. So as a precaution, no one approaches me. "  
"I've seen you around before. You're often alone but when you're reading it seems nothing else matters to you. As if the book was a better companion or something". Rory gets up and starts to get ready to leave. "It was funny once. Some boys were fighting right next to you but you never took a glance at them. You seemed mesmerized by the book. My friends said your behavior is part of your rich side. "  
"What? Being ignorant? ". Another natural comment, thinks Madge.  
"Also. Snobby, they said "  
They were already talking and sharing for almost three months. Few words but precious for her. She did not understand why he continues to go there. "What do you think of me?" She finally asks.  
Rory looks up into the eyes of Madge. "I think that if you're friend with Katniss, you must be a good person, just like me. Just don't have the opportunity to be in front of people like that". He goes away.  
"Thanks, I guess." She mutters.

It was a custom they talk about private matters. But since their first issue was extremely intimate, it was only natural they would bring similar issues and other stuff of their everyday.

"Has Prim returned to talk to you?" It had been five months since the declaration.  
"No. She changed her schedule of some classes that I did with her". Rory was older than Prim and 10 months younger than Madge. He was 14 and Prim 13. He had repeated 3rd grade and did some extra classes in common with Prim.  
"Why did you feel so offended when she refused you?" Madge questioned.  
"Well, everything seemed fine between us. She seemed to return my affection and I thought it best not to wait until we had 19 years to make sure it could work". Rory explains that when it comes to the poor class of District 12, you do not have the luxury of thinking about the future. "Have you ever liked someone like that? To the point of not wanting to wait any longer? Wanting to scream for everyone that you love him more than anything and expect everything to become right? "  
"I tried it once." She confesses, "But I didn't yell at anyone nor was I his friend before my declaration. I simply stated my feelings with a letter and he never said anything back".  
"Nothing? Not even a sorry or an excuse? He could have said anything. Like thanks but no thanks." Rory jokes. He had a sarcastic sense of humor. To some it might seem that he was mocking her but it was clear that this was his style.  
Madge laughed. "Well, I wanted that as well. I think it would have been easier to move on as well. A justification, a reason would have been more than reasonable. But not even an answer I received. "  
"How do you know if he read the letter?" Rory asks.  
"I gave it to him myself. And after a few days I started to notice that he was avoiding me. It was more than obvious. He avoided to look at me, stopped walking through the same road I used to come to school and seemed angry at me for some reason. So, I guess he did read it and then through away the letter." Her heart wondered if the young man she had a crush ever thought about her. But her mind would always answers with a big flashing NO.  
"That bastard." Rory joked.  
"No, he wasn't. He was kind and really sweet but I guess I was never his first option." _Or any option_, she thinks. "The spoiled daughter of the mayor must annihilate many hearts from far away."  
"You're not spoiled." Rory says. He is kind in a way. He used to comforts her by denying the awful names people called her.

But the following week he didn't appeared. Neither the next one.

* * *

**Author's Notes Part 2: **Please Review Chapter 3. Tell what you think about the Soundtrack and Rory dating Prim. They are both older in this fanfiction and in a closer age to Katniss and Madge. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secret Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note: **For this chapter, I took inspiration on the soundtrack of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey from Howard Shore – The Adventure Begins and The World is Ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Secret friendship**

Madge was used to temporary friends in her life. Some were just colleagues. Others were dance partners on the city parties. Katniss at first seemed to be just a colleague. But when she heard Madge defends her in front of others, Madge decided that Katniss could be considered a friend.  
When Rory appeared in the tree the week after the declaration, she thought he was trying to apologize. But he kept coming back every Friday. And the subjects of the conversations were so different and yet so intimate that Madge had come to see Rory as a friend. He liked to know the details of her rich and lonely life, and she liked to learn about his adventures in the Seam and about his good and funny family.  
She became depressed when he stopped appearing. There was no way she could ask why to him too. It was clear that they were only met on Fridays and in the hidden corner of the school grounds because Rory had an image to maintain. She also had too since it would be abnormal for the mayor's daughter and the young Hawthorne walk together. The gossip of the school. Worse. The District. She could cause problems to him and his family.  
Unfortunately, she felt miserable. There were what? 3 weeks they did not talk?

* * *

It was not until a Tuesday afternoon that she found a note in her locker at school.  
It said: Meet me after school today in the same place. she got there, it was Rory who was at the top of the tree. "I'm sorry, my colleague saw me talking to "myself" the last time. I did not want to get you into some kind of trouble. He could try and check me next time" He says.  
"Don't you want to talk somewhere else?", asks Madge. She was happy. Rory returned.  
He seems scared but excited. He plays in his tone sarcastic "Just as friends, right? I don't think my mother would approve me dating older chicks."  
"It wouldn't be otherwise." She laughs.  
Madge writes some details on paper. She gives directions to a corner behind the mansion at the end of the street of the victors. The peacemakers used to do inspections its houses years ago to make sure that no one was living there in hiding. Nobody would be so suicidal.  
Rory looks at the role frowning. "Are you sure? It doesn't need to be so complicated", he says.  
"The time this bad for you?" Madge question. She had written 2 am.  
Rory looks around to assure the privacy of their conversation. "That's not it. I think nobody would notice my absence at this time but I don't want to cause you any problems".  
"You won't, I'm sure. You just need to be very careful. Use black robes and avoid the main streets of Town. I want to show you a place. A secret place", she guarantees. It seemed enough for him.

* * *

Madge had come sooner. It was 1:30 in the morning. She wanted to ensure that the fence was off and nobody was near guarding the streets. It was Wednesday dawn.  
"Okay, are you sure that no one followed you?" she looked at Rory. He seemed very alert. It was the same adrenaline she felt months earlier. "You think someone is going to miss you any sooner?"  
Rory looks at her "Okay, so this is definitely sounding weirder than it looks. Are you going to do something nasty with me?"  
Madge laughed. She could joke that she was kidnapping him but they had to hurry. "Come on, you are safe with me," she says.  
"But what about the fence?" Rory looks worried.  
"Stay close. Try to listen carefully. If there is a hum it means the fence is electrified. Right now, it's silent. We can go". Madge raises the rim nearest the grass and moves to the side of the forest.

* * *

It does not take long until they reach a constant rhythm and steps. She took him to the lake and told him how much she liked to go up to the place. She knows that his brother does adventures like Katniss.  
"But never at night," Rory assures.  
"That is our advantage. I don't want to risk bumping into them. I think that in this place I will be able teach you some things. How to behave, to study, do gentleman stuffs and to control you temper. "Madge had planned this for weeks. She just didn't know how to teach him at their place at the tree.  
"Why? I don't want your charity", says Rory. He sounded upset.  
"Pay attention to what I'm going to tell Rory, you have everything: family, siblings, friends. I can take some comfort in my life but that isn't company or friendship or love". Madge looked into his eyes and spoke with all the warmth of her heart. "Look around you. Well, here, in this place we are equal. I want to be your friend. I want to help you".  
Rory looked thoughtful at Madge. He seemed to notice for the first time the proximity of the two in that place. No one would be there to judge their friendship. "What do you get back? If this is not charity than it is a matter of trade", he was negotiating.  
"How about this: I'll teach you to be a lovely gentlemen but in return you teach me how to fight"  
"But I don't know how to fight" Rory laughs. He was small in comparison to Gale. But now he could notice that he was higher and larger than Madge. He was almost leaning on her. He was starting to notice other details of Madge. Her skin was white like the moon, her hair was pure gold, her eyes color seemed to be dark green and her lips were full and pink. _Dangerous beauty_, he thought. She was pointing at small cave near the waterfall.  
"But I know. Only in theory, I mean. Look at these books, they teach everything". She was showing him her prohibited library. One of the books she took showed two men fighting with very thin swords. "But I don't have anyone to train with. I tried alone but it's not the same. I need guidance", she laments.  
"I do not think I can agree with that", Rory sounds serious. It was clear to him that what those books were, they weren't allowed in the District. Madge not only had broken several laws by taking him there but she was also hiding illegal artifacts.

He liked that. She was rebellious and wanted him for company. "I think our agreement goes beyond simple exchanges. We have to seal it with an agreement of friendship. Your secrets are my secrets". He spits in his right hand and offers it.  
"And your secrets, mine?" She looks carefully at his gesture. It didn't seem hygienic.  
"Yes," he says. Madge spits on her hand and shakes his. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful and secret friendship," he says gladly. Rory may have lost Prim as friend but fate in exchange had offered an admirable friendship with Madge.

They return the same way to the fence. Madge has already started teaching him the way back. It could be a matter of going straight back from to the lake but the forest was sinuous and with many stumbling block. The only way not to get lost was to memorize little things. A different plant, a tree with a broken branch, a stone of different color and among other things easy to remember.  
"We need a sign. A warning that everything is okay. You cannot expect me here outside the fence all the time", she says.  
Rory looks around as if seeking inspiration. It couldn't be any signal and had to be audible in the distance. "Okay, do the following. You imitate an owl and a crow", he concludes.  
Madge stop to think. "How does an owl sounds?" She asks.  
"The heavens! Really? The princess of the District 12 doesn't know the sound an owl makes?", he says incredulously. Rory closes the lips and makes the sounds near enough of a hoot of an owl.  
Madge laughs. Of course she knew but she wasn't going to admit it after he scowled at her. The return to the fence was long but for the first time fun for Madge.

* * *

**Author's Request: **Please Review Chapter 4. How is it so far? There will be a lot of Rory and Madge moments but they won't be lovers. So don't fall in love with them! Not a couple! I swear. I read so many fics with Madge and Gale interacting and I guess this would be quite annoying to write about right away. I mean, Madge need other friends besides Katniss. Am I wrong? Review! Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note: **For this chapter, I took inspiration on the soundtrack of Journey (a Playstation game) from Austin Wintory – The Road of Trials and The Call.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Lessons in the moon light**

They had agreed to meet the forest at least once a week. On alternate days to avoid raising suspicion. The first few times, Madge only taught the path to Rory and how not to get lost easily. She taught him almost everything she had read in the forbidden books. The direction of the stars, the moon phases, types of eatable plant, geology, most common animals at night. She also taught him how to better behave in public, memorize lines and pictures, to walk straight and proud, how to eat on the table as gentleman. It was important for him to learn to let people talk first and think twice before responding them. She told him how she had to behave in front of Capitol citizens and let them believe she loved their way of living.

Rory on the other hand told her about the Seam, his family and friends. He told her about how his mother would cook for five people after working all day. He taught her to walk more carefully around the woods so her footprints couldn't be easily traced. He also told her about the gossips around the Seam and the School and the location of the Hob. It was between the Town and the Merchant. Very well hidden behind the many buildings and tall trees of the area he said. And many of the things Gale and Katniss hunted.

Soon they began to train according to the instructions and illustrations in the books. Some showed pictures and instructions of blows in the air and movements that looked like dancing. Others showed the ways of holding a sword and local critics to hurt or kill a person.

Madge and Rory often trained and got hurt in a few places but their main idea was to have fun.  
On days when they were both too tired or stressed, she would read him books of romance and comedies. Right now, she was about to finish a love story while Rory struggled with an imaginary opponent.  
"... For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo", Madge finished reading. She had just read a book of some guy named Shakespeare. Of course she had to change a few sentences and recreate scenes from the book to make more sense. The language was quite complicated and even she couldn't understand it at first. "So, what did you think?" She asks.  
"For starters, I think my story with Prim has more tragedy than that." He sighs. "I mean, Prim might not be madly in love with me, but there is a certain level of tragedy in our history."  
"Maybe we should change your tactics." There was almost 1 year since Prim and Rory fought and didn't talk anymore.

Madge taught Rory almost everything she knew about good manners but Rory wasn't applying them at school or at home. He didn't want to raise any kind of suspicious about his sudden change of character. But he at least got less fights at school and improved a few grades.

"You said you didn't want to wait until 19 to start dating Prim, but maybe you should go out with other girls. Make Prim jealous and show her that you don't actually need her forever". She thinks aloud.  
"How can that help me? I cannot think of anyone else but her", Rory sighs.  
"Look from this angle. If Prim doesn't appreciate you, maybe other girls will. Maybe Prim will see that you are a good match and she should reconsider her thoughts. Okay, I know I sound crazy but I hate seeing you like this… this mess is because of her. I know she is lovely and sweet but that shouldn't make you stop living your own life. Go out, have fun, meet other girls and start dating a little", Madge says a little bit angry. Rory wasn't mooning or crying all the time because of Prim but sometimes she could notice his distance eyes and thoughts. And it was quite typical some girls only to notice their admires after they move on from them.  
"Yes, I know and it does seems like a good tactic. Kind masculine, actually. It's something you've been tempted to try out? Date other guys? See if your prince charming would get jealous or something? "He asks while pretending to have hit the opponent.  
"No. Like I said, being the daughter of the mayor turns people off of you", she replies.  
"But I've seen you with the other boys in town," Rory says. He is starting another fight imaginary.  
"Ah but city boys only want one thing with girls in town", Madge takes one of the swords that they built with wood and begins to fight with Rory. She also has an imaginary opponent.  
"Sorry to mess up your vision of Romeo but all the boys are like that" Rory notes. He is turning his sword "Even my brother Gale, who seems in love with Katniss, has been with many other girls. I think every week is a new one. "

Madge stranges. This was a new gossip. "Katniss knows?"  
"No. Gale is usually only with girls at his age at the Seams parties but never dated. I think if Katniss knew she would have told you something", Rory says.  
Madge is fighting her opponent. "We don't talk much about boys. Katniss and me. "  
"What do you talk about?" Rory turns to Madge. It was not news to him that the two aren't intimate.  
"Classes, teachers, homework. I do that most of the conversation, of course". Madge thinks. She was the one who always started the conversations.  
"So you never told her about our side of the forest?" He asks.  
"No. Only you know that. I only knew about Katniss and Gale going to the woods because of some gossips around the school". Madge seems to remember it. She turns her sword at him, challenging. "By the way, the 74th Hunger games are coming. I wanted to talk about some things. Serious things".  
"Go ahead". Rory raises his sword toward her. They are starting a sword fight between them.  
"Well, I wanted to ensure that in case I was drawn, I want you to burn the books that I keep here in the forest. You might want to keep them but at least burn my great-grandfather's diary so no one traces the books back to my family" says Madge while starting the first blows with her wood sword. Rory receives the first blows but quickly match her straight.

"And if I get drawn?" Rory moves forward with stronger blows.  
"Survive. And above all never mention our agreement. It has to be the most guarded secret as possible. And when you win, you will also have to stop coming here. People will spy you along the 2 or 3 first years of your victory". Madge receives the blows and almost gets hit. She redraws and quits before they might get hurt. Who wins this fight is Rory. He is always the strongest.  
"Glad you think I would win it. I would never kill a person". Rory replies with excited pride.  
Madge spits on her right hand and extends. "Promise to me, Rory. Promise me that you will never say anything about us during the games if it happens. I have heard stories before about victor's friends and family being investigated and killed". She is distraught. "The stories, the maps and all the rest that are banned by Capital. I could die if they found out".  
"Hey, stay calm. I never told anyone about it and never will". He drops his sword from his hand. "I'll take our secrets to the grave. I promise, Madge". It's his turn to spit in his hand and extend.  
"Thank you," Madge says as she shakes their hands together. They really need to find another way of promising things, she thinks.

* * *

**Author's Request: **Please Review Chapter 5. Madge has few clues of what happens to the champions but she obviously supposes they are followed during a while. She read a lot of Capitol magazines. So far, Madge read most books for Rory and taught him psychology behavior (lots of practice in front of a mirror).Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 - An encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note: **For this chapter, I took inspiration on God Is An Astronaut – All is Violent, All is Bright: Remembrance Day, Forever Lost and Suicide by Star.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – An encounter during daylight**

The 74th Hunger games had arrived. The drawn of District 12 had been a girl of 16 and an older boy with almost 19. Madge didn't know them. Later that day she learned of the draws of the other districts. A little girl of only 12 years from District 8 was drawn. Her name was Rue.  
"I figured you'd be out here today," Rory appeared through the trees of the forest. They hadn't agreed to meet that day but there he was as if sensed that Madge was going to be there. He also still had the clothes he had worn earlier.  
"That girl from District 8, has only 12. I can't understand how she was drawn so soon". Said Madge. She couldn't hold back her tears and didn't bother to hide too.  
"When Gale was 12, he had 6 papers with his name in the pull", Rory was sitting beside her.  
"Gale could survive it with his eyes closed. She's just a little girl. I could almost swear she looked younger than 12". Madge recalled mentally the figure of the little girl. In the last 5 games, most children were older than 14. The only ones to be younger than that were from the districts was 1 to 4 but someone always offered in their place. Not for kindness but because they were already training for the games. Career players.  
"I know", said Rory. Madge was wearing a white dress with pink bow. She came straight from the Square after they replayed the reaping of all Districts. "How long have you been here?"  
"For some time now," she replies.  
"Are you hungry?" He asks. Rory be looking around as if searching for something.  
"Yes but I don't want to go home yet", she admits. She used to bring a backpack with water and some biscuits. But there was no sign of the backpack anywhere, Rory noticed.  
"Well, it's time to increase our knowledge then. I'll teach you how to fish". He had found a piece of wood and was watching Madge's hair.  
"My goodness, will it rain today? You, Rory, will teach me something new after what? Almost 13 months together in the woods?" She laughed.  
"Hey, do not be so surprised, I know a few basic things. It's funny how certain objects are transformed into something quite useful "He borrows the loops of her hair. And after adjusting with a clothes line, he constructs what may be considered a fishing rod. He digs a worm.  
"Okay, that's disgusting, I'll never use that hair clip again," says Madge while watching Rory stick the lug worm for her.  
"I know it can be disgusting but wait until we have to clean the fish. That's the disgusting part", Rory plays the bait toward the lake.  
Before long, they catch an average fish. It was late in the day and there was still a good light in the forest.  
Rory holds the handle of a kitchen knife toward Madge.  
"What? I'm going to cut it? I don't know how to do it", says Madge. The fish had stopped struggling.  
"That's why your master is here. To teach you step by step", he holds the fish and traces an imaginary line on the neck of the fish.  
"Master? There is not too much higher thinking?" she says. Rory had a huge ego.  
"Hey, the teacher this time is me. I think I can self-titling master", he snubs. "Now, stop whining. Grab the knife and cut the fish's head. Then strip the scales and clean his belly. I think I saw coriander plant over there. It'll be great with the fish. "  
The fish could not be compared with those she ate at home but was good enough to eat.  
"It turned out to be okay, I guess. Need some salt, but of course we can't find it here. I think tomorrow we should hunt some small animal. A squirrel or a rabbit. "Says Rory. When Madge and Rory had decided to practice they never hunted or captured an animal.  
"I don't want to kill a poor little rabbit. They are cute", laments Madge. Of course she ate rabbits at home but she never had to know them before.  
"Look, that little girl shook me also. I know you are already 15 but you still have about 3 years in the lottery. If at any of these times you are drawn I want to be sure that you will survive. I know you can fight, use some weapons and make traps but you also need to know how to hunt these things and how to cook them", Rory seemed upset too. From the next games his younger sister, Posy, would also join them in the pool.  
"So now that you're a prince, you will teach me to be a hunter?" Says Madge.  
"Nearly so. I had never fished before. "Madge was enough to start a battle of swords with Rory. She had believed that Rory knew how to fish before but it seems she had been a guinea pig for his theories. Rory used to hear Gale talk about his hunting along with Katniss, so he presumed the basics of hunting small animals.

* * *

**The 74th Games** were progressing well for Rue. Madge watched every day the little girl climb trees and find eatable fruits. The day before, Rue had been trapped in trees by a few Careers. But in the morning, Rue had noticed a hive of trackjackers a distant branch. With much risk she had managed to bring down the hive near the sleeping Careers and escape unscathed.  
It was enough to excite Madge. If Rue could win the 74th Games, Madge was hoping Posy, Rory and even Prim also succeeded somehow if they were ever drawn. Madge was out shopping in the afternoon with the employees, a ritual every Sunday, and found a very unpleasant sight.  
It wasn't the day to meet with Rory in the forest but she had a feeling he would be there in daylight.  
He was lying on one of the rocks that appeared on the surface of the lake near the waterfall. Rory was topless and seemed to sunbathe.  
"Hey you okay?" She asks. It was the first time that Rory was half naked in front of Madge. What made it a bit uncomfortable. She could notice that his body had developed a lot. Probably from all their practicing and hunting.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He turned aside to look or Madge. He was enjoying the tranquility of the lake. They had seen each other during day at school and on the sundown of the 74th Hunger Games but never this close before. Rory was admiring Madge's hair falling down her shoulder and curling near the end of the tips.  
"I saw Prim with another boy today. My nanny told me that they were going out a lot lately. She also told that everybody knew since Katniss almost got into a fight with him for dating Prim. So, I presumed you also knew". She recoils Prim walking side by side with a young boy from Town. He wasn't very tall but was very pretty at least. Madge saw them smiling and laughing together and it was then her nanny, Martha, told her the rumors around the new young couple.

"She hung out with him a few weeks ago. There's nothing I can do about it, "confessed Rory. He looked defeated.  
"Don't you want to talk about it?", asks Madge.  
"Not really. Today, I want to teach you how to swim". Rory gets up and crouches in the rock. He was probably hoping Madge would to reject it or give one of her speeches. But not this time. When Madge was rejected and she knew her crush already had other girls, all she wanted was a good distraction. So this time, Madge would be a distraction for Rory.  
"Okay. But do not expect me to take off my clothes", she says. The day was very hot. She expected at least that on her way back to the fence, the heat would dry her clothes naturally.  
There were no swimming pools in District 12. Theoretically, since no citizen was to get close to the lake, they never taught anyone how to swim. Madge knew only the basic rules: keep your head above water and kick as hard as you can, which was enough to get her close to where Rory was.  
"She saw me… Prim… she saw me a few weeks ago, behind the floriculture with the daughter of the butcher", said Rory. He was helping Madge to climb the rock he was. "Donna saw her when we were making out. She said Prim looked shocked and ran away".  
"Wow, this is huge. I think this may be the evidence that Prim likes you. She must have felt jealous". It has been months ago since Madge had suggested to Rory to be with other girls. She never imagined that he would actually follow that advice.  
"Yes, and now that she is taking revenge on me. At the moment I know I can't fix this. This thing that is between me and Prim". He sighs. Prim and Rory were no longer friends for over a year. "I still think about her but I'm afraid…".  
"Just a few more years Rory and then the Games will be over for both of you", concludes Madge. It was typical among couples in the district to join, date and marry only after they were out of danger of being selected in the Hunger Games.  
"I know. Until then, I want to have the level of experience that she must be waiting from me". Rory runs a hand through his hair. "I used to imagine that Prim liked Gale. Gale is strong, good-looking and intelligent. Gale is what every girl dreams of. Something, deep down in my heart, told me that Prim was in love with Gale".  
Madge is silent.  
"But not anymore", Rory continues. "I see that Prim want someone mature. Someone she can count on and not give up the things like her mother once did. And I'll be the one for her, one day. But right now, I know I'm not ready. I still have a lot to live and learn. If on that day Prim had accepted my proposal, I would only act as jerk around her".  
Madge wanted to tell him that he is very intelligent and mature for a boy at his age. Except that there was a resolution in his words. This time he will be patient. He changes the subject.  
"Madge, I know that until this point you have helped me. But I also want to help you. When you arrive at an age when you are forced to marry some idiot charlatan. I want you to run". Rory was talking seriously. He must have heard something on the streets about her being forced in an arranged marriage someday somehow.  
"Escape? To where? "Asks a frightened Madge. She had thought about it when she was younger but there was much more reason that made her stay.  
"To the forests obviously. Run past this point. Swim to the other border and keep going. Take only what you need and live your freedom".  
"I don't think I could, Rory. My father and my mother ... and you. You're my best friend. How can I leave you all? How…?", Madge could not finish. Her father was affectionate but was very traditional. Her mother surely would want Madge to marry for love but she was never awake because of her medicines.  
"If they are force you something you don't want, Madge, you better go. I don't want to see you grow up suffering alongside a miserable bastard and then being forced to have children with him and watch your life fall apart". It was a terrible truth.  
"Okay, Rory. If they force me marriage, I'll run away", lied Madge. She still had more reasons to stay despite this nightmare. She couldn't look at him anymore. She sure could survive in the woods and further but how she could live alone without seeing the ones she loved most for the rest of her life, she wondered.  
The matter ended up there. No spits or handshakes this time.

As a joke, a very bad one thought Madge, Rory had thrown her in the lake without warning. He immediately regretted it when he saw that she had almost drowned. It took a while but at the end of the day Madge was at least able to learrn to move better arms in the water and give lengthy dives. It was a good distraction for both.

* * *

**Author's Request: **Please Review Chapter 6. Prim is in that age when teens became more aggressive and bad tempered. She doesn't understand her own feelings and is oppressed with Katniss behaving like a mother and father towards her. And Rory is living his life just like Gale is. Thank you for reading.

a good distraction for both.


	7. Chapter 7 - Katniss and Peeta

Chapter 7 – Katniss and Peeta

The 74th Hunger Games were finished. Rue had won. A few days after she had found Thresh, the male of her district, they formed an alliance. They survive very well together but most of the other children from other districts were being killed very quickly. A few were left before Thresh outlined a strategy. He attracted two Careers by setting a fire at night and killed them with great difficulty. Rue ended up going to the feast and retrieved a drug that helped Thresh recover from his injuries. Later, they found some poisonous fruit and planned to put it in the water of the remaining Careers. It worked but there was still one player left besides Rue and Thresh. Thresh again risked his life and managed to attract the last player by standing in Cornucopia. After a huge fight, Thresh finally managed to kill the guy but got very hurt. In his finals moments, Thresh asked Rue to take care of his family. He told he had a baby daughter, that he never waited his 19 to marry the girl he loved and that Rue still had a lot to live on. It was heartbreaking. Rue pursued Thresh to kill her and go home but Thresh refused. He died soon after. Rue won the 74th Hunger Games without even kill a person physically.

Madge's father generally received the victors on tour, but Madge never had permission to attend these events. Rue's tour was about to start through the districts, from 1 to 7, than 9 to 12, but this time for this particularly tour something was different. There were more peacemakers on the streets than usual. They also seemed more alert.  
Due to this higher amount of peacemakers and the fence linked more often, Rory and Madge stopped going over the forest. They already had reduced their meetings before due winter and snow. And one day when they were going from the waterfall back to the fence, they saw a hovercraft flying at the south part of the forest, near the Seam, which made them swear right then not to go back to the forest for at least two months since it seemed that, the hovercraft, was in search of something or someone. Madge was supposed to make an ok signal, after the two months they combined, if she felt secure enough to go back there with Rory. But that feeling of safety never came.

Madge could sense in the air, feel in her skin and see in the faces of District 12's people that something was off. Dangerously off.

It was remarkable, even in school, the restlessness among students. Madge also noticed that Katniss must have stopped from going into her side of the forest. Katniss was thinner than usual and seemed more nervous too. At first, Madge thought it was because of Gale since he had recently started working in the mines but soon learned of rumors on the street that some citizens of other districts were showing attitudes of rebellion. Katniss hated any kind of violence.  
Even after the passing of Rue in District 12, the routine of peacemakers hadn't changed. The curfew had become 2 hours earlier than usual. There was also less food being distributed and crimes happening.

Madge almost took courage to talk with Rory at school when she heard from Katniss that Rory had taken tesserae for him and his family. _They are passing through more difficulties_, she thought. _Gale can't hunt as usual and even Katniss can't help his family as much as before since she also has other two mouths to feed._

It wasn't normal for Katniss to talk with Madge that much about her family and others but Madge could only guess that Gale, her true best friend, couldn't be there supporting her emotionally anymore. Gale had started working on the mines before winter and according to Katniss, he did extra hours and worked on Sundays to sustain his family.

Something in the way Rue won the 74th Games, and the way Tresh died, accepting his fate, had affected all Panem. Perhaps this is why the Games were specially altered for the 75th Hunger Games.

As an exception only for the 3rd Quell, the Capital will allow two players from the same district to share the victory of the Hunger Games. It seemed an act of mercy from Capital. A means of diverting the districts of the rumors of a supposed rebellion. It kind of worked around.

Due to increased poverty, many students seemed Seam encouraged to volunteer at the games. The numbers of students in clubs and race struggle had tripled. It was amazing what some seem willing to do. They were deluded that if there was a companion or friend in the games would be a chance to win.

"Not going to happen. Nobody is going to volunteer ", Katniss was talking to Madge at lunch. "It is obvious what will happen in other districts. The biggest and best will volunteer too. Districts 1 to 4 will have more competition than ever. Even if someone very good in our district offers, our chances are still at square one".  
"I don't know Katniss. There are many people willing to risk. It is likely that this year will be different", Madge was looking at the students in the cafeteria. The excitement of some had fallen over the weeks but she could still hear students in the hallway planning game strategies.

"I do not understand. He won't stop", Katniss was irritated. She was facing a blond boy from another table. "It's been weeks since he is staring like that at me. Why won't he stop? Damn it".  
Madge was analyzing the situation. The boy in question was Peeta Merlack, the baker's son. He had an obvious crush on Katniss but since the announcement of the 75th game, he seems more uneasy. "Maybe he is afraid that you will volunteer at the games," she concluded.  
"He doesn't have to fear anything. I would never let go of Prim and my mom to something that stupid", grumbles Katniss. She looks shy with the comment Madge. _Perhaps Katniss already know of Peeta's feelings or feels something for him. Could it be?_

"How is Prim?" Madge wanted to change the subject. She had no real details of Rory or the Seam for a while. She was getting nervous.  
"Well, I guess. She ended with the idiot of the Town. He was cheating on her for a change. I should punch him but I told her from the begging that he was no good for her. That should make her smatter. To trust me more, I mean ", Katniss said a lot more angry.  
"And Gale, your friend? Any news?", asks Madge. She was trying to ease the tensions of Katniss. If Katniss couldn't talk with Gale, she at least compensated with Madge.  
"He is well, I think. He was very angry when Rory took tesserae but at least it wasn't Posy or Vicky… Oh! By the way, my mother asked me to give you this medicine. She said it was for your mom". Katniss delivers Madge some sachets of tea and some herbs. Madge knew Katniss was experiencing difficulties so she had invented that her father wanted to buy some natural drugs with the Katniss's mother. It was the only way to help Katniss, without seeming charity.  
"I must leave. He is definitely annoying me. He can stare the wall if he wants. I'm done", and with that Katniss flees the canteen. The boy Merlack seems depressed.

On her way out of school, Madges stops by Peeta's locker. He is leaving some books and preparing to leave. "You know that at some point she will end up giving you a punch, right?", Madge jokes. She and Peeta are companions in music and cooking classes this semester.  
"If that bring some sort of reason in her head, I hope so", says Peeta. He is tall and has broad shoulders. He has blond hair and blue eyes just like most kids from the Merchant section and Town. Madge heard saw that many girls seemed to like him but he never dated anyone.

"She is not thinking about volunteering, Peeta. She is smarter than she looks", ensures Madge.  
He appeared to relax with her words and asked if she was going at Jace's party after the draw. There was a tradition, a meeting, between some older students after the draw. Every year someone invited Madge and every year she refused.  
A familiar voice behind Madge broke the two interact. "What the fuck, Merlack? Princess Undersee would never go out with an idiot like you! Look at her, she despise anyone underneath her" said a boy older than Madge. She recognized him because he was a friend of Gale. He was not being gentle with her. Since poverty increased, Madge has gone straight home and avoided walking empty streets.

"Go away Thom! She is not the fault of your problems. You better leave, now", threatened Peeta.  
"Or what Merlack, you will tell your mommy? She'll beat me too?" Thom said. Peeta sometimes appeared at school with a black eye and bruises on his arms. It was no secret that Peeta's mother was violent.  
Thom's comment was enough to start a fight. Peeta hit him first and Thom kicked him at all costs. It was getting a bit violent but Madge was trapped against the lockers. Some people gathered around and began to encourage the fight further.

The fight was increasingly violent and when Madge tried to escape through the crowd, Thom pushed Peeta hard against her, throwing her against the lockers.  
She felt with great force against the lockers and hit her head. The following details, she doesn't know very well, but Rory came out of nowhere and gave a knockout on Thom. Katniss appeared with him and tried to help Madge to rise. Peeta noticed the bruises on Madge's head, raised her in his arms and led her to the infirmary. Rory took Thom away from school.  
"Please Peeta, please. Don't tell anyone. Madge's father would prohibit her to come to school and Thom and Rory would be in big trouble", Katniss whispered quickly behind the curtains. Madge was lying on a stretcher to the infirmary and was receiving treatment from the nurse.  
"It's okay Katniss, I won't say a thing. I also would be in trouble", Peeta replied in a tone much lower.  
"I've got to go, Prim should be waiting for me outside. Is it okay if you follow Madge home? It's a little dark for her to go alone", pleaded Katniss. Madge felt a little overwhelmed. Katniss really cared about her.  
"Of course. It's not safe for her to go alone anyway. Even more Katniss, I just wanted to say, it is a pleasure to finally talk to you", remarked Peeta. Madge could feel by far that Katniss's cheeks burning with embarrassment. She replies a quiet "Me too" and leaves right away.

"Peeta and Katniss _sitting_in a_tree_**: **_K-I-S-S-I-N-G",_Madge teases.  
"You know very well that is exactly what I want", he laughed. Peeta had this charisma that made everyone like him right. After he gave a few coins for the silence of the nurse, he was happily walking Madge back home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strong Love

Chapter 8 – Strong Love

In the days preceding the games, it was common for the Square and some streets to receive some renovations. Many cameras are positioned at strategic points between the city, the Square and the Justice building. Madge was to seize that since the peacemakers were exceptionally busy helping in the preparations and had gone to the forest.

She had alerted Rory early at school to go as well.  
Once he spotted Madge at the waterfall, he hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Madge. I should have helped sooner", he said while he analyzed the small bandages in her head. Madge's father didn't even noticed since she covered it with her hair and at least didn't hear any gossips about the fight since he was too busy preparing for 3rd Quarter Games.  
"It's okay Rory. Peeta was only defending me. Look, the swelling is already gone", Madge was showing him her forehead.  
"Things are tense in the Seam. Thom was just more nervous than usual. He is also sorry, I swear. He wasn't trying to hurt you, it just happened", Rory tried to explain.

Madge shush him. He was feeling responsible for things that weren't his fault. They couldn't waste their time in the woods anymore. The fence would soon be on again.

"So, do you think we will also see volunteers in our district?", Madge changes the focus. She explains to him about the things Katniss told her. Rumors of rebellion, changes in the rules of the games, the increase in poverty and students who seem to make plans to survive in the games.  
"It's bullshit. It's just a stupid play game of those who think are courageous. Even if someone volunteers, he would have to know a lot about survival skills and would have to face the huge amount of Careers of this year. They won't volunteer. District 12 might be the poorest of all the others but we are not that dumb", Rory says. "Madge, I didn't come up here today just to apologize. I wanted to talk to you about something really serious. I'll start training in the south forests with Vicky and Posy. I was talking to Katniss that and she also wants to train Prim how to hunt and find food".

"Oh" was all she could say. Rory was a grown boy. He could do whatever he wanted without asking her. Except, she couldn't help that emptiness feeling inside her.  
"It's not just a matter of training but things in the Seam are heavier than normal and Gale is already angry enough with me for having caught tesserae. He can't hunt as he used before or take tesserae for us anymore", he revealed.  
"I understand. If I can do something for you and your family, just say it Rory and I will try my best. I have saved some money with me and I can…", she tries to say but Rory interrupts her.  
"I would never accept your money so Madge. Not like this. In my family, we were taught to earn our things. But what I wanted to really ask you is for you come with us whenever you can. Your father knows you're friends with Katniss and probably will not care if you're in the Seam with her. You might know my brothers and stay with us in training. Katniss already agreed with me". Rory explains that while they couldn't meet in the woods, he have been talking with Katniss about hunting skills. He never told Katniss about their secrets, the books or the waterfall but convinced Katniss that Madge could be helpful since she was a good friend of hers and was possible a target from the Capital.  
"I would love, Rory". Madge was relieved. Not only would she spend more time with Rory and curiously with Katniss, but she would also meet Rory's younger brothers.

"Prim returned to talk to you?", she asked. They were already returning to the fence. Madge skipped the last two classes to be there and Rory had to return with her early since it was still dangerous for Madge to go home alone. He will follow her, just a few steps behind, to make sure she is home harmless.  
"Not yet. I arranged with Katniss to go into the south woods about three weeks after the drawn of tomorrow. I believe she will try to talk with you next week. She will come up with a story of how she wants to teach you to defend from possible physical attackers. When we meet there don't look at me as if know each other for two years. Katniss is quiet but I am sure she can read facial signs". Madge also realized Katniss could do that. But since people expected Madge to be a Capital lover, she practiced a lot in front of a mirror her fake smiles and laughs. When she read her forbidden book of psychology, she also learned the importance of all the other muscles when pretending. If she smiles, her eyes had to follow. If she laughed, her body had to move along. She was the perfect master of acting. And she had taught Rory very well too.  
"What it's like to have brothers and sister?", Madge asks,  
"It's horrible. We have to share everything and we fight like all the time. And it's also nice, I get along with Vicky and Posy most times but Gale is the difficult one. He is always acting like he is the father of us all. Always trying too hard, working too much and telling us what to do. But in the end, I love them all. It's nice to have a full and noisy house".  
"My mother had a sister. They were twins"  
"Oh, yes, I know. It seems that my mother, Katniss's mother and your mother and aunt were all good friends until your aunt was drawn. ", Rory points out.  
"Can you keep a secret?", Madge stops Rory in the tracks. If this could be their last day together, he had to know her most hidden secret.  
"Of course not. I could not keep the secret of our friendship, the banned books and the south forest. Don't you know I love to share?", jokes Rory.  
"My mother is not my mother. My mother is actually the real Maysilee". Rory drops his mouth. He is stunned. She goes on explaining him what happened "My aunt Margaret and my mother Maysilee were very friendly and very close. They were identical in appearance but had very different personalities. Margaret was funny and liked to adventure with her friends. But my mother was shy but very sweet and charming with people. When my mother was drawn, Margaret could not bear to see her on stage and when they were saying goodbye, she switched places with my mother. As you know, my aunt had a lot more skills than most players. She was among the last 5 in the 50th Hunger Games. But when she died my mother could not stand the guilt. She went into hiding from her friends and continued to be the fake Margaret", she finishes.  
"My goodness. How do you know all this? Your mother told you that?"  
"No. I found her old diary where she confessed everything. I was afraid of someone finding out the diary and burned it", Madge remembers. It was before she found her great-grandfather's treasure. "I sometimes wonder about the affection my aunt had for my mother. She could be alive but wanted to protect her sister. I know this is more or less affection that Katniss and Prim have together. Just like you and your brothers".  
"Wow, that's a huge tale. I can't imagine what could be like to lose my brothers. And your mother… to live a lie and mourn for her dearest sister when nobody could be there to understand her. Thanks for telling me".  
"I just wanted you to know that this feeling that I have for you, is just like siblings. This strange but strong love. And, I do. I do love you.", Madge looks at him.

"This is strange. We are friends and yet I care more about you than any long-term friend I ever had. And I can tell that I love you too, Madge. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.", he hugs her. "Now come on, we can't risk our luck today. The fence must still be off but I'm guessing they will turn it on this whole week. Tomorrow is a big day. Reaping day".


	9. Chapter 9 - Gale

Chapter 9 – Gale

Madge learned to play the piano when she was very young, almost 4 years old.

It was her mother that taught her how to play when she saw that Madge adored knocking her tiny fingers in the keyboard of their old upright piano.

When Madge was 8 years old, her father gave her, as late birthday present, a grand piano. She loved to play very much. But when her mother got sicker, staying in bed all day and feeling ill all the time, Madge lost her love for playing. Since only Madge's mother would watch her play and appreciate her gift at music, Madge felt very lonely when she played. So she only played before she went school, when her house was so silent that she knew the sounds of her music would reach her mother in bed. She usually played songs her mother taught her but sometimes Madge's mind and heart would invent their own sounds, as if Madge's feeling could be transferred to the piano.

Today, Madge was playing her own invention. It was a calming and relaxing music. Madge was trying to calm herself. There wasn't school or work in reaping days. She could be asleep until nine or ten o'clock but who could sleep in such an uneasy day?

She was scared.

Not only for her but for Rory, Katniss, Prim, Vicky and Posy. Rory's name will be in the pool ten times. Five for each year and another five for each family member from the tesserae he took that year. Her own name will be there only five times since she only did 17 years a few weeks later. She still had two more years to go after this.

Gale no longer can be elected in the Hunger Games but Posy, Gale and Rory's younger sister, would participate for the first time. Her name will only be there one time and Vicky three times. Their chances were too low compared to most kids from the Seam.

Katniss's name will be there eighteen times. Madge only hoped someone would volunteer this year so Katniss could at least survive another year. Her chances were too high.  
Madge was mesmerized with her own thoughts. She played and calculated at the same time. She didn't even hear the bell ring a few times before her butler, Jeffrey Wayne, answered it.

"Excuse me, Madam. Mr. Hawthorne is at the door and would like to have a word with you. Should I tell him to come another time, Miss?", the butler asked politely.

"No, it's not necessary Jeffrey. I will answer it", she said trying to sound as calm as possible. _Why would Rory come to my house? It could ruin our disguise if he shows up like this. _She walked to the front the door expecting to see him but instead she saw another Hawthorne.

It was Gale. He was wearing blue jeans, grey shirt and a black leather jacket.

Sometimes, when Katniss came to see Madge and sell her strawberries, Gale was with her. He was generally distant from the house but watching Madge and Katniss trades. He always looked strong and proud but now he had a tired look in his face. _The mines must be sucking all his energy, _she pondered.

Strangely enough, this time he was alone.

Madge could only pronounce a shy hello. Thousands of thoughts passed through her head. _Does he know about her and Rory? Was he here because of Katniss agreement with Rory? Was he mad at her?_ He looked to be. She stared at his deep gray eyes. His eyes sometimes had other shades of color, sometimes dark blue others pitch black. She could never decide which one.

"Nice dress", he angrily says. Madge was already dressed for reaping. It was mandatory for the citizens to wear and look their best. For that reaping year, Madge's father bought a beautiful blue dress that made her look too innocent for her age. She tied her hair up in yellow rainbow to match her golden hair.

"Thanks, I want to look pretty I case I go to the Capitol", she snorts back. She was hurt because of his tone of voice. She didn't do anything to make him act like that with her, at least nothing intentionally.

He stares at her disgusted for her bad joke. For a moment he looks around and seems to decide to leave or not. "I just wanted to make sure you are all right. I know about the disagreement that happened at school", he says. He looks at her trying to see if she understood his words.

"Oh… that. Well, as you can see for yourself, I'm fine. It was just a small misunderstanding", she comforts him. Her hair is covering most of the red scratch on her head. Gale stares at it leaving her uncomfortable. "Listen, it was nothing really. I'm sure Katniss already told you the details and I already have an agreement with Peeta. No one is going to get in trouble for this. I assure you", Madges continues. She wishes he would leave already. His presence was only making her tense.

"I know, I spoke with Thom and Rory yesterday noon and with Peeta this morning", he says watching her cover the bruises with her hand. "I wanted to know with you are still angry with Thom or something", he gently asks. He lowered his tone of voice to make sure no one else could hear them.

"Well, I should be angry with him but I can't. Thom can be funny at school sometimes and I know he only was in bad day. Again, I assure you that no one is in trouble for that". Madge inclines her body a little towards his making them a little bit closer. "Do you want a pinky finger swear for this?", she jokes as she lifts her small finger. Madge once tried to make Rory promises her like this but he refused because it was too girly for him.

Gale smiles just a little for a very brief time before refusing. "No, thanks. Your words are more than enough for me", he says making her blush. But before he can say his goodbyes, Madge asks him one more thing "Please, could you tell Katniss that the peacemaker leader will have to retire and that a new one will take his place after the drawn from today? I know she liked the old one, so I just wanted you to warn her for me". She was trying to leave a hint for Gale and others too. She only had news about the peacemaker before her father left in hurry that morning. Something inside her was telling that this new peacemaker leader was bad news.

"Of course, I'll make sure she receives the news as soon as possible", he says. His voice is calm when saying this but his eyes told her that he got her warning. "Good luck, Madge".

Madge had already forgotten the Hunger Games. She still had to eat something for breakfast and say her goodbyes to her sleeping mother.

Madge's mother was laying on her master bed. She had pictures of Madge, Madge's father and her sister all over the room. It was amazing the similarities between Madge and the young twins. Madge's mother disease started a few months after Madge was born. At first, she felt weak, then a few years later, came the headaches and last, the strong pain in her chest. The mayor arranged for his wife to have the best treatment they could afford but nothing worked long enough. His last alternative was to sedate her all the time. She only awaked to eat and bath.

Madge's mother was already conscious when she got to her room. She was eating her breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, mom. How are you this morning?", Madge asked.

"Oh, well. I was hoping to finally leave this room and dance around the streets in my pajamas but your father, damn him, discovered my plans", joked her mom. She looked pale and thin but always had a nice humor around Madge. "I was enjoying you playing the piano, my dear. Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"A boy from school came to visit me. He just wanted to wish me luck today", Madge didn't want to get into details right now.

"Ah, yes. Today is that day. Here, let me give this for you," her mom retrieves a small box on her side of the bed. "I wanted to give this only when your seventeen birthday came up but I had a strange feeling about today".

Inside the small box is a golden pin. It's a circle and inside the circle is a bird holding an arrow.

"It used to belong to my great-grandmother. In better times, it used to bring good luck to our family. Your aunt used it in her Hunger Games. I think it kind of brought her good luck most of the times. Here, it's yours now. To remind you of family, friends and home. A good luck charm", her mom was holding back a few tears.

Madge took her gift with reverence. It was a beautiful pin. She put it in her dress right away.

"Thank you, mom. I'll take care of it with all my heart", she kissed her mother in the forehead.

"Remember my love. Never change who you're. Don't let them broke your heart. If something happens, anything at all, remembers that I love you. Always". It was her mom speech every year. They said their goodbyes every Hunger Game's day drawn, just in case.

At one o'clock she heads for the square. Attendance is mandatory but her mother can't since she is extremely ill. On Madge's first Hunger Games, her mom fainted and had high fever on the same day. After that, her mom was released from showing up but every year they showed up to check if she was really sick.

This year the Square had been totally reformed. They changed its rocky floor, decorated a few stores with happy colors and even put a few flowers around. Madge guessed, since others districts also watched the reaping of all others districts, the Capitol wanted to show a happier atmosphere. Perhaps, to show that District 12 didn't have any kind of reasons to rebel.

As she walked around, she could hear a few angry parents yelling at their children if they dared to volunteer. Other groups were gathering in a kind of bet to see which child will be drawn or volunteer. It made her sick to hear them.

She is pushed to a line near the front rope. She focuses her attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Two of the three chairs fill with Madge's father and Effie Trinket, Districts 12's escorts, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, pinkish hair and spring green suit. They murmur to each other and then look with concern at the empty seat.

Just as the Town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. He reads the same old story of every year, the one the Capitol made up. He finishes it, after thirty minutes, the 3rd quarrel rules. That the Capitol, seeking to show compassion among the districts, will allow both tributes from the same district to share the final glory and return home.

_Whatever words they use, the real message is clear. "Look, even if all your citizens came up against us, there is nothing you can do. You probably will die or kill your partner in the process. We are still stronger and better than every last of you and there's nothing that will change that."_

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy five years, they only had two. Only Haymitch Abernathy is alive. Her aunt's partner in the 2nd quarrel Hunger Games. He's drunk. And confused. The crowd applauses as he appears to sit in the third chair but instead he tries to hug Effie Trinket, which she barely manages to fend off.

She hears a few people laughing buy her father, the mayor, looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she goes on a bit about an honor it is to be here and that her dreams came true when they announced her new status.

Through the crowd, Madge spot Rory looking back at her with a smile. She can't but smile back at him. She thinks about his family and their new agreement to train harder to survive. She hopes Prim speaks with him again, and in her mind she imagines Rory and Prim getting together, dating, marrying and having children. He will be happy with her, she thinks. Her attention is drawn back to the stage.

"Ladies first!" Effie finished her speech long ago and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd drawns in a collective breath. _Not Katniss! Please! Not Prim either! Spare the Everdeens. Please! Please!, _Madge is feeling nauseous.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slilp of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. It's not her or the Everdeen girls.

"Posy Hawthorne!"


	10. Chapter 10 - And here we go again

Chapter 10 – And here we go again

What? Her head is spinning. Posy only had one slip of paper in thousands. Her chances of being chosen where so remote she didn't even bothered to worry so much about her. Somewhere far away, she can hear screaming. She looks at the source and sees that Mrs. Hawthorne passed out. Gale is holding her and watching back at the stage.

Madge looks around. Two peacemakers are holding little Posy and taking her to the stage.

_C'mon! C'mon, someone! Volunteers! Damn it. _Weeks ago, many girls were making plans with their boyfriends and planning strategies to survive. But at that moment, Madge could see that none of them were speaking anything. Everyone was watching Effie congratulates small Posy and going back to the microphone.

"Okay, Ladies. The time is now. Will someone take away the glory of this young charming girl?

No one is saying anything. The boys are looking at the girl's group but nothing comes out. Madge remembers what Katniss and Rory said. _They were right. Fuck! What the Hell? She is too young. Posy won't make it._

Effie signs and is already walking to the boy's ball.

"Wait! I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute".

The kids make way as she immediately runs to the stage.

"Let her go!", she evilly glares at the peacemakers. "I already said that I volunteer. Let her go, NOW!"

Both look at the mayor, her father, who motions them to let go of Posy. She bents down "Posy, listen to me. Go to your mother, okay? And don't look back."

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "I almost thought no one would volunteer. What a lucky girl you are. What's your name? And said it out loud so everyone hears it."

She swallows hard looking back at the crowd. "Madge Undersee"

"Undersee? Wait, aren't you the mayor's daughter?", Effie looks back at the mayor.

"Proceeds, Miss Trinket. Let her forward.", says Madge's father. He has a pained expression on his face. He can be an authority but can't break the rules of the Capitol. If someone volunteers, it doesn't matter who that person is. He has to follow the rules.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games. Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute" trills Effie.

To everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. _Possibly because no one liked Madge. She wasn't very dear at school since everybody thought she was to rich and snobby._ She could only stand there unmoving. She couldn't even dare to look at Rory or Katniss. Her only friends.

Then something unexpected happens. At first one, then another, the almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out for her. It is an old and rarely used gesture of her district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means, thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Madge is almost at the verge of crying but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulates her "Look at her. Look at this beauty!" he hollers, throwing an arm across her shoulders. He is surprisingly strong for such a wreck. "I like her! Lots of… Spunk!" he says. "More than you!" he releases her and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!", he keeps yelling at the cameras until he plummets of the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

"What an exciting day! But we're almost out of time. Let's choose our boy tribute!", Effie crosses to the ball that contains the boys names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium.

"Peeta Mell…", she doesn't even finishes reading it when someone from the boys crowd yells

"I volunteer as a tribute!"

It's Rory.

Madge can't help but look immediately at him running to the stage. He takes his place besides hers.

"Oh my! Don't want anyone to take all glory, now do you? What's your name boy?", Effie asks.

"My name is Rory. Rory Hawthorne." He quickly introduces himself.

"Hawthorne? Well, I bet the young girl over there is your younger sister, isn't she? This year definitely will be exciting!" Effie sits back and the mayor starts reading The Treaty of Treason. When he finally finishes it she motions for Rory and her to shake hands only to find out that they were already holding hands. Side by side. At some point, during his reading, Rory took her shaking and sweaty hand and hold it. The mayor motions for both to stand in front of each other and shake their hands for the cameras.

The anthem of Panem plays and soon there are taken into custody.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic, Madge._ She constantly repeated to herself.

They conduct Madge into a room in the Justice building. She is left alone.

She paces around the room. The tributes are left in this room to say goodbyes to their families and friends. But Madge's mom can't come and her only male friend is in the room next door. She looks around analyzing the room. There's a couch, a round table with four chairs and a few paintings on the walls. She remembered her mother's notes about her reaping. How Margaret came last to say goodbye after her parents and a few friends. She came quickly and started to take off her clothes. "Come on, May. Change with me. I can do it. You'll see. I won't let them take you away from me" they hugged and said goodbyes. Her mom's notes told about how difficult it was for her to watch her sister fight along with others members of their own District. Her own strategy was to avoid some of her own friends and the real Margaret friend's.

Madge looked around more. There weren't cameras there. She even looked underneath the table. No microphones either. Probably, it wasn't entertainment for the Capital to watch their families cry for them.

She heard someone yelling on the room next to her.

Gale is furious.  
The room they put her in had uneven walls and warped floors. Even the most modern interior design was helpless against a building that was almost four hundred years old, she thought. Madge can hear loud yells through the thin walls.

Gale is yelling at Rory, for obvious reasons. Some words are very distinct as waste, sacrifice and stupid. Now Rory is talking. He seems calm. Probably talking the right things since Gale does not scream anymore.

She stops paying attention to them.  
Her father has just entered the room. He seems to have lost 10 pounds since this morning. He stares at her for what it seems to be twenty minutes when in fact were only a few seconds "I should have known from the beginning Madge, you're a free spirit. Sooner or later you would want to get rid of me. I just hoped it was not this way. "  
She knew what he was talking about.

People would expect her to be snob and annoying but Madge was well raised by her mom and her nanny. She learned good manners and never complained about anything. She had a butler, a few maids and a nanny. They were really nice with her and told her stories about their families and the difficulties of living outside the mayor's house. So she knew she couldn't complain about her life. She had almost everything she wanted.

But Madge couldn't always be the nice and behaved girl. She often wished to explore the district and wanted to live her adventures. Which she actually did.

She realizes he's hopeless. But she is determined to try and survive the games. She would rather be her to die in the arena than a sweet little child. She doesn't regret anything.

Her father is hugging her tightly and crying hard. She wishes she could tell him her secrets. Tell him that she did have more chances of surviving the madness and killing of the games than any other girl from the district. After all, she and Rory have been practicing for almost two years.  
Poor young Posy wouldn't survive the first five minutes. She was an easy target. The other tributes probably thought Madge was weak too.

"Dad, please, don't cry. I know this is hard but I'm will try my best out there. I know you are not allowed to sponsor me or ask help from your friends. So make sure mom take this news well. If they put a screen on her room, make sure she has company all the time. Tell her that I love her so much. Tell her to understand that I couldn't… that I couldn't allow Posy to die.", she sobs. The last thing Madge wanted was to cry and have red nose and puffy eyes. She tries to compose herself. "Dad, you don't have to watch. Just be there for mom, ok?"

"I'm not sure what the procedure is for these case but I will order Jeff and Martha to watch your mother all the time. Madge, please, be safe. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you and the boy can win. I know you won't tell me but something tells me that you and him have some kind of connection, something tha…". The peacemakers interrupt her father. They tell him his time is over. Being the mayor doesn't give him any kind of power over the Hunger Games rules. He gives her one last hug and leaves.

Madge is alone again only for a couple minutes.

Another person comes in. It's Peeta.

"Madge, what the hell?", he says before she goes hug him. She never actually saw Peeta as a friend since he never talked too much with outside classes. But there he was visiting her.

"Peeta, listen to me. And don't question me any further . When I'm gone you have to look after Katniss. She is already alone at school because of Gale working at the mines. Even if she won't admit it, she needs someone to talk with. Do you understand me, Peeta? Don't let her alone. You don't have to introduce her to any of your friends but whenever you can sits next to her but don't tell her I ordered you to do it. At first, she might get angry but whatever happens at the games she will need someone."

"Madge, this is craziness. Katniss won't let me replace you. I will never replace you."

"It's not that, Peeta. When my aunt went to the games my mom was obligated to watch my aunt dies. Can't you understand? They will come, the reporters. And they will ask questions around. Once they learn she is my friend, they'll make her watch me too. She can't. She can't watch me die, Peeta. She already suffered too much", Madge fails to hold her tears.

"And you won't die. I don't allow you to give up now, Madge. I'll make my best to stay besides her and you too. Make sure to live. Don't you dare to give up, Madge. You have to come back."

"I know, I know, Peeta." They hug each other. Peeta cries at her shoulder. The peacemakers again show up to take him away.

"Madge, if anything happens. I won't forgive you. I swear I will hunt you after eternity for that", Peeta cries,

"Same on you, Peeta", Madge sadly smiles.

Madge expects for a while but after five minutes no one comes in. She looks outside the barred window. Of course, she was the famous daughter of the mayor. She was surprised when everyone saluted her at the stage for her taking Posy's place. But that didn't change the fact they probably hate her for being born in golden nest. For a while, she let a few tears rolls down. Where was Katniss? Was she angry at her or something? Perhaps Prim was. Rory volunteered to be there for Madge, she was sure. She was grateful and yet angry at his sacrifice.

A forced cough interrupted her thoughts.

It was Gale.

When did he come in? She was sure she didn't hear him enter. _The perfect hunter_. Of, course she wouldn't hear him. Gale hunted since he could walk. It was natural to him, walk like a fox and hide like a chameleon. Yet, again. Why was he there?

"Listen", he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy. It will make easier for you to hunt small animals and built small traps. The first thing you must do it's to find water. Don't you dare to built a fire place at night. They always hunt at night."

"What? Who? Are you giving me advices?", Madge was so confused.

"Madge, focus! I don't have time to discuss with you. Not now. Stay away from the careers. They hunt at night. If you can, go up in a tree. You might get cold but it's better than getting killed by them.", he is thinking further. "Try to get sponsors. You're already got the charm and beauty but you need to learn to fight. I know they have lessons there before the games, so try to learn something useful. If you get an 8 or higher, they will definitely sponsor you."

"Gale, I don't get it. Why are you doing this?", Madge blushes.

"For Posy. And for Rory. I already told him to stay away from you but he won't listen to me. You might get both of you killed." Gale says angry. "Sorry, I don't mean to be harsh. I am grateful, Madge. I own you this. Posy wouldn't make it. But Rory was safe. I don't understand why he would commit this suicide. You might die because of him too. So, you too, just stay away from him. You have better chances alone."

"Gale, I can't… I…"

"Just promise me, Madge. Promise you will stay safe. If you have to kill for your safety, just do it. You have to make it. Both of you." He holds her next to him. She can smell like the woods and the smoke from the mines. She will miss that smell. He let goes of her and leaves even before the peacemakers call him out.

"Gale…", she cries his name. There was nothing romantic between them but he still made her heart beat so hard and so fast.

The town clock strikes at four o'clock. It's time for them to departure.

She wipes her face clean. Pinch her cheeks and lick her lips.

The station is swarming with reporters with their insect like cameras trained directly on her face. She catches a glimpse of herself on the television screen on the wall that's airing her arrival live. She looks innocently bored.

It could be a good strategy to make the other tributes to overlook her. But that was already well used by a player from District 7, Johanna Mason. She seemed like such a sniveling, cowardly fool that no one bothered about her until there were only a handful of constants left. It turned out she could kill viciously. _Pretty clever, the way she played it. _

Madge already had her aunt as a background, so she thought no one would believe she was so innocent alike. The reporters probably already find out about her aunt being one of the last five of the 2nd quarrel.

Funny. 25 years later, there she was.

Another Maysilee look alike. They are definitely replaying her aunt's game in the Capitol.

Rory soon joins Madge side. She holds her hand to him, he immediately takes hers. He squeazes it a little before letting go. It was his way of transmitting a message to her. "Don't let them suspicious about us. Pretend we only have met. We'll talk later when we feel safe enough", was what she understood from the squeeze.

They are forced to stand a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up their images. Haymitch interrupts the reporters and makes them go inside. He whispers to them "The less they know about you, the more they want to know you. Make them it at your hands. Now, find your rooms and rest. This is going to be a long trip", he looks at Madge. "Maybe longer than I thought".


	11. Chapter 11 - For her

Chapter 11 – For her

Madge have met Haymitch before.

There was a time, years ago, when he went at her house to dine with her father and meet a few Capitol celebrity. He was always drunk. But when he came to speak with her, he always joked around. Making funny jokes, showing her tricks of magic and telling her funny stories of how he would drink a lot and wake up in strange places. But when her mother got worse, he disappeared. She almost thought that his comic play at the stage was to protect her from being target by the Capitol. Almost. After all, Haymitch is always drunk.

She finds her chamber at the end of the corridor. She immediately goes shower and let go her tears. What a day. Her mother was right. Something bad did happen that day. She finds a few plain clothes in the drawers and puts her pin on it. Home, family, love. They were all gone now.

She takes a better look at the pin. Was it pure gold? She recognizes the bird. It was a mockingjay.

Her great-grandfather wrote about it. They're funny birds and something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals as weapons. There was a special bird called jabberjay that had the ability to memorize and repeat whole human conversations. They were homing birds, exclusively male, that were released into regions where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding. After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to centers to be recorded. It took people awhile to realize what was going on in the districts but once the found out, the rebels fed the Capitol endeless lies and the joke was on it. So the centers shut down and birds were abandoned to die off in the wild.

Only they didn't die off. Instead, the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds creating a whole new species that could replicate both birds whistles and human melodies.

Madge loved to sing for them. They could recreate songs if you're patience to sing them.

Effie shows up to warn Madge about dinner time. They will only get to the Capitol in the morning. Effie shows her schedule. Every minute counts, she says. Madge is not thrilled to be there, risking her life in the games, and shows it very well to Effie. But Effie doesn't catch the message and goes on to tell Madge all about her wonderful life in the Capitol and how she expects to be promoted to a better district someday.

They arrive at the dinning room. There are at least three tables full with food. The first table has all kinds of bread. The second table has six pans with diverse soups. The third table has plates with meats and the other tables have deserts and beverages.

Rory is already sit in a round table next to the couch. There is flat television screen playing a sitcom from the Capitol. Some drama around models and stuff.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie brightly.

"He just left. Said he was to take a nap but I'm pretty sure he took a few whisky bottles with him", says Rory. He get ups and start to serve himself some food. Madge follows his actions. They don't talk much since Effie takes this chance, Haymitch's absence, to talk more about herself.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as they're finishing the main course. Madge looks at Rory. He used all the correct forks and ate with his mouth shut. He is composed and his back is straight. A perfect gentleman. But Effie's next comment makes both very angry. "The pair from latest years, all ate with their hands making huge messes around. It completely upset my digestion."

Madge and Rory hated Effie's comment so much, they both start eating like savage animals. Madge responds Effie with her mouth full and Rory spills his grape juice on the table. Effie is so offended she storms out the room after Haymitch. They laugh a lot while she is gone.

"Thanks, she really needed a lesson", Rory finally says.

"Actually, thank you, Rory", Madge looks deeper in Rory's eyes. She means more than she is saying. She says a few compliments about the food and the size of her chamber just in case the Capitol is filming them or something. Their disguise has to be more realistic.

Effie comes back only to shove them into another room. Haymicth is already there sitting on the main couch looking at huge television screen. They are told to sit as well. The show is about to play.

For those who live at the Capitol, there are special channels for the Hunger Games. They can watch twenty-four hours live per day if they pay. For others, they have to wait for the three hours special moments at the end of the day. The family and friend of the tributes receive exclusive screens with power electricity so they can watch the whole thing. They even receive a permission to be absent at work, and receive food and money. Sounds very kind from the Capitol but the whole thing is just to make them more miserable.

One by one, they see the other reapings. Since this was a special celebration for the 3rd quarrel Hunger Games and the rules were changed, most districts have volunteers. Only a boy from District 6, a girl from District 8 and another girl from District 11, don't have volunteers. Madge can't fix one tribute on mind. She will try to analyze them later since they all look frightening.

Last of all, they show District 12. Although, Madge and Rory volunteered, something definitely draws all commentators' attentions to them.

They show Posy's name being called. For a moment, Madge can tell that most citizens were also expecting someone to volunteer. Not because they were really expecting but they wanted someone to rescue poor little Posy. That's when Madge desperate yells. She sees herself running past the children and ordering the peacemakers to let go of Posy. She looks aggressive. But when she bents down next to Posy, her expression totally changes, She looks motherly and kind. A commentator points out Madge's beauty and social status. Posy runs to her mother. Effie makes her comments and asks the crowd applauses.

The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. As if on cue, Haymicth falls off the stage, and they groan comically.

Madge sees that Rory is now being framed. He looks heart-broken. The producers already know he is going to volunteer, so they focus on Rory images. Effie is already walking to the boys ball. Rory doesn't wait for her to finish Peeta Merlack's name, when he volunteers. He runs past his colleagues that look at him like he was demented or worse. Rory's eyes fix on Madge all the time. That's when the commentators points out our hands linked. The other tribute couples looked like their knew each other but were always far away like the previous Games. But while Rory and Madge shake hands on screen, they stare in each other's eyes all the time. They cut to the anthem again and the program ends.

Effie is disgruntled about the state her wig was in "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Rory unexpectedly laughs. "He was drunk", says Rory. "He's drunk every year".

"Every day", Madge adds. She can't help smirking a little.

"Yes", hisses Effie. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up yours sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!".

"Well, well Effie. Never thought you loved me that much. You seem to know so much about me that makes me blush", Haymitch jokes and pukes on the floor. _Drunk, as always._

"Really? Now YOU want to joke. Will these kids be any different from the previous ones? Look at them! I can't see anything different" says Effie. She hops in her pointy shoes and flees the room.

"Rory, could you check Effie? I think she kind of care about us. We probably hurt her feelings", Madge says. Rory checks Haymitch and Madge one last time and goes after Effie.

Madge just needed a few moments alone with Haymitch.

"Haymitch, we better go back to your room. You're not feeling well", Madge puts his arm around her neck and pulls him back to the straight corridor.

"I gulped?", Haymitch asks.

"Yes. Now you need a bath. Come on." She leads him to the biggest room in the back.

"Now, listen carefully Haymitch. I'm not stupid neither is Rory. I can tell you drink to forget your pain but right now and for the next weeks I need you sober. You own this to my family, to my mother and my aunt. You can pretend to be a fool around this idiots but you don't trick me. I know you're smart. So tomorrow, stay clean. We need you. I need you", she whispers so low next to his ear, she is sure no kind of instrument can hear her. Even the shaking of the train was making louder noises. Her hair is covering her mouth and while she spoke, Haymitch didn't indicate she was talking. She only hoped, he heard her.

Effie was right about Haymitch. He was the line between life and death.

She hauls him into the bathtub and turn the shower on him. He hardly notices.

Rory shows up behind her after a few moments.

"Effie is fine now. I think she likes to be a drama Queen. When I got to her room, she was already laughing at some kind of soap opera on tv. You should speak with her now I'll take it from here."

Madge smiles gratefully. She wasn't going to strip Haymitch or put him on his bed wet. She felt sorry for him. To see his District's children die every year got into his head. Madge probably would drink like him with she was allowed to.

She goes to Effie's room and apologizes. Effie in her weird Capitol way does seems to care about Madge and Rory. Madge stays with her for a while watching the soup opera and listening to her many childhood's stories. At some point, Effie tells Madge to sleep and she obeys.

Madge dreams about her aunt riding in the same train she was. Her ghost tells her to gain strength and trust Haymitch.

When Madge wakes up, it still dark outside. She looks at her nightstand clock only not to find it there. _Oh, right. I'm not home. _She gets up and heads for long shower. Only now she notices a few extra buttons besides the water tap. As she tries out for fun a few buttons, the water changes it smells and temperature. Another few presses, the light changes to blue and a classical music starts to play. It's very relaxing. Madge enjoys a warm bath with smell of vanilla and mint. After almost one hour she comes out feeling better. She can't remember parts of her dreams but when she woke up her pillow was wet with tears and her clothes soaked in sweat.

She changes into a white blouse and black pants. She braids her hair into a nice elaborated plait that starts on her right side of head and finishes on her left shoulder.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!", Effie enters her room only to find Madge already clean and dressed up.

"I knew you're a nice tribute with manners!", Effie beams happy. She accompanies Madge to the dining car babbling about previous tributes that woke late, never cleaned properly or had manners.

"Good morning", she says to Haymitch and Rory. They are already enjoying breakfast. The tables are arranged again with bread, fruits, jams, honey, eggs, bacons and beverages.

"Try this", Rory puts a cup on her side of the table. "They call it hot chocolate. I never tasted something that good".

Haymitch laughs and says something about Rory needing to taste more things called life. Inner jokes between men.

Madge enjoys her hot chocolate and tastes some bacons and eggs. Everything taste delicious and the flavor is beyond imagination. Even when she feels full, she keeps eating a little more. In just five days, she probably won't eat anymore. It was hard to kill small animals back in the woods, imagine at the Games. She needed all sort of energy.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice", Rory says to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive", says Haymitch and the burst out laughing. _He is drunk. He didn't hear her last night._

"Let's see how funny this is", Rory quickly takes his butter knight and places it hard between Haymitch's hand and his liquor glass, barely missing his fingers.

Haymitch considers this a moment, the almost punches Rory in the jaw, but Madge is faster and kicks Haymitch's knee hard.

He falls from his chair in pain. Luckily for them, Effie isn't around.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch massaging his knee. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?".

Madge looks sternly at Rory. They promised not to tell anyone about them.

"Listen, both of you. Every year, I have watched our own people die. Children that knew they were going to die no matter what I did for them. But you two, something is off. You know each other. Maybe at school or at some crazy kid's party, but I can tell. But what am I supposed to think when the Mayor's daughter and some crazy kid volunteers?"

"I suppose nothing. Perhaps we really want glory. Madge doesn't want to be just the mayor daughter anymore and I need the money", Rory says.

"Really? So why didn't you volunteered last year? Or the year before that? What make this year so special?", asks Haymitch

"I have double chances. If I help Madge, she helps me. Just like the others", Rory answers.

"The others will die. Don't you get it yet? If Madge dies, your plan is ruined. This year's match won't change nothing for us." Haymitch looks at Madge "It didn't change for her either". He was referring to Madge's aunt.

"She won't die. She is strong", Rory assures.

"Of course she is. She is Maysilee's nephew. The Capitol doesn't expect her to be a doll or something. They already have her background. A big story. But what about you?", Haymicth points out.

"He is strong and fast. He is at the school fight club. He won't disappoint. I assure you, Haymitch. So please, give us a chance_." Give Rory a chance_. Madge begs. Haymitch definitely already decided in his mind to help Madge but he had doubts about Rory.

"Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?", asks Haymitch.

Rory and Madge practiced a lot in the forest with only an axe, fake wood swords and stones.

When Madge and Rory started practicing hunting smalls animals, Rory took a few blind kitchen's knifes so they could hit their target at distance. It worked well after a few weeks. The knife Rory was holding was sharp and heavier. He looks around and throws it into the wall across the room. It lands in a painting of a man, right between his eyes.

"Stand over here. Both of you", orders Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. They obey and he circles them like animals do at times, checking their muscles, measuring their heights, examining their faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you certainly will be the most desirable and attractive couple of these games".

Rory and Madge don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best-looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.

"I have to you warn you, sweetheart. Being the mayor's daughter will make things harder for me. Your farther is not allowed to interfere and neither will his friends show their kindness. Sponsors can be cruel most times and I won't agree with everything they throw at me". Haymitch tells Rory and Madge about a boy, Finnick. He was so desperate to survive, his counselor accepted everything they asked her. Finnick survived the games but in exchange he became a Capitol whore. He never went back home. He had to model, advertise, show up in all dinner parties, sleep with all women and men. He lost his freedom. Haymitch said Finnick couldn't even dare to try suicide or his family would replace him no matter what.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you", says Haymitch. "But you have to do exactly what I say. No objections will be allowed".

"Fine', says Madge. Rory nods agreeing too.

"In a few minute, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist and don't complain. Don't complain about the Capitol either. From now on, you love them", says Haymitch.

Madge takes her time to have another drink of chocolate. Rory does the same. They exchanges a few looks and smiles but don't talk. The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. They run to the window to see the city. High buildings, shiny cars and weird dressed people all over the place.

"Smile and wave, both of you. They have to love you", warns Haymitch. He is looking oddly at them. Plotting their survival arrangements in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12 - Perfect!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note Part 1:** So… I thought I was posting each chapter each weekend, only to find out I was only uploading, NOT updating. My bad! Now everything is back on track. I posted 9 chapters last Monday (Yes, I will still put their own OST based on) and now I will update every weekend.

For this chapter, I took inspiration on God is an Astronaut – A moment of Stillness: Frozen Twilight, Crystal Canyon and Elysian Fields.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Perfect! Now we can die. **

_R-i-i-i-i-i-p!_ Madge grits her teeth as Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrowns, yanks a strip of fabric from her leg tearing out the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she pipes in her Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!"

"Please, don't apologize. We don't have these costume where I came from. It's okay. Really". Madge let a few tears drop. Venia apologized every time she riped her hair from somewhere. And she wasn't sparing a single place. Only her hair and parts of her eyebrows survived. All the rest was being waxed and an acid cream was being used to prevent them to grow back again.

"Okay, this is the last part", Venia announces.

"Finally! Then I can meet my stylist?, asks Madge. She has been in the Remake Center for more than five hours. She was in a private room but she could hear the other tribute girls screaming, crying and punching something or someone.

"Oh, not yet. I'm so sorry." Madge let out a sob. They already put her in a bathtub full of mud, made her nails into uniform shapes, scrubbed her skin, cleaned her teeth with some strange machine and they weren't done yet?

"Hey, don't worry. You're doing very well. If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down again! I want to see her skin pure white and shinny. This coal dust is curse around here", says some guy named Flavius.

The girls, Venia and Octavia, rub her body again with lotion that first stings then soothes her raw skin.

They stand back admiring their own work.

"Oh, my. I thought you were really cute already but now I'm kind of jealous of you", says Octavia.

"Thank you all. I know I must have looked awful but back home, I don't have reasons to look nice like you guys", praises Madge putting on her best fake smile. They smile at her and order her to sit in the chair. They will call her stylist.

"Don't worry darling. Cinna will still make a few changes but the worse is gone. After he is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous. We promise!", says Flavius before leaving.

Madge takes a few moments alone in a small couch room. It's warm and cozy. She notices a full body mirror standing in a corner and goes there.

"Ow my goodness!", Madge touches her face. She looks at least 2 years younger. Her green eyes seems to outstand in her face more. Its dazzling. Even her mouth has a healthier shade of pink with her almost too bright white teeth.

Suddenly she feels sad. I'm in the Capital. _I'm going to fight, kill and luckily survive but what will be the costs? I don't need the money or a big house. I had it all. A friend, a family, love?_, Madge can't help herself and starts to cry shyly.

The door opens and a young beautiful man who must be Cinna enters. He's so natural compared to all stylist they interview on television. The only alteration he has is a metallic silver eyeliner above his eyes. He could almost be a Town citizen from District 12.

"Hello, Madge. I'm Cinna, your stylist", he says in a quiet voice watching her clean her tears. "I just need a moment to look at you and then you can put your robe on, all right?"

She only shakes her head. She was only wearing a light camisole.

He does the same thing Haymitch did on the train. He walks around her, analyzing, measuring, and looking at her face.

"When you volunteered your hair was up tied in a yellow ribbon but when you came here, it was tied in plait. Did you braid yourself?", he asks her.

"Yes. Before my mom got sick, she taught me how to braid it by myself", says Madge.

"It was beautiful. I have some ideas about your hair. I'm not going to cut all down but… well… you'll see it when I'm done. Then, I want you to teach me how to braid it again in that plait. It fits you well, Madge.", Cinna kindly smiles. He puts her robe on and tells her to sit in a chair. He doesn't take long with his scissors and asks his team a few paints.

After almost an hour, they wash her hair and she is able to look at herself in the mirror again. Cinna cut her front part of hair, making a small framing bang. The tips of hair are of a whiter shade of blonde and at the end a strong shade of res. She holds it up "Wow. It looks…"

"… on fire. I know. That's what I was aiming. Nice you noticed. But the red color will come off after you shower today." Cinna smiles. "I think it's time for your meal. I have a few details I wish to discuss with before you dress up"

"You're new, aren't you? I don't remember seeing you on television or magazines", Madge asks as they sit.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Cinna.

"So they gave you District twelve", she says. Newcomers generally end up with Districts 7 to 12.

"I asked for District Twelve", he says without further explanation. "Here, eat something. You need energy to hold up. From now on until the day you enter the arena, you will have to eat more protein".

Madge takes a while to eat but get to much distracted wondering and remembering things back home.

"I wonder what your motivations are", he says quietly without directly addressing to her.

"Sorry?", asks Madge.

"No matter", Cinna pretends to concentrate in his papers. "So, Madge, this year's rule is quite clear. You and your partner, Rory, will go home if everything turns out okay. Me and my partner came up with complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Coal miner outfits?", Madge alarms.

"No, not this time. You see, rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal. And what do we do with coal? We burn it!"

Madge holds her hair. Fire. He was going to put her on fire.

"Do you trust me, Madge?", Cinna is looking at her expressively.

"Yes", Madge lies. _The guy literally just said he was going to kill them before the games starts._

* * *

A few hours later, Madge dresses in a beautiful black dress. A part that covers her arms and chest are bordered with lace and near her feet the dress is shorter showing her ankles. They put a strips high shoe. Her hair is half tied in the same plait she wore earlier but a few red locks are standing out.. She is wearing a special leather cape that Cinna explained to be especially made to hold fire.

Her face is clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there, and strawberry gloss on her lips.

"I don't want to make your face looks like a clown", Cinna explains. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena. Madge, the girl who was on fire."

Cinna helps Madge up on her chariot. That's when she looks around searching Rory. She smiles proud with what Portia did.

Rory's hair was tamed and cut short. His eyebrows were also trammed and uniform but without losing his masculinity. His face is almost clean with a purpose bad shaved around his chin. Even his teeth also received whitening. He looked handsome and breath-taking.

Cinna follows her look and waves at Portia. Rory's jaw drops for a few seconds after he spots Madge.

"I didn't think it was possible", Rory gasps.

"What?", Madge asks.

"You look even more beautiful. Your hair and your face are magnificent!", Rory mentions to her make over.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself. I bet you're going to have more sponsors than any boy ever had in the Games", Madge says.

"Yes, but honestly, I hope never go through that ever again. Oh, the things they did to me." His eyes darken remembering his afternoon. Madge laughs.

"What do you think? " she whispers to Rory. "About the fire?"

"I don't know. I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine", he says.

"Don't you dare!" protest Haymitch. He is walking towards them with a satisfaction smile. "Well, well. Not bad at all".

"Where were you? Did you know they are going to set us in fire?", Madge whispers quickly.

"Staying sober, darling. Or else I couldn't be here with both of you. Who knows? I might catch on fire too. No one would want that."

"Sure, no one…", Effie snorts. She is bringing them some water and cookies. "Don't worry both of you. I watching him closely than he knows"

"My dear Effie, I was hoping to keep our relationship in secret. Who knows where these reporters hide in these days", Haymitch grabs lots of cookies. Many pieces are left in his messy beard.

"You and me? No way. Never. You're too old. Too chaotic". Effie points disgustingly at his clothes.

"Enough both of you!", Portia interferes. "We need to get them ready. It's about to start!" Portia and Cinna brings some sort of torch and standby waiting.

"Ok, ok. Now, pay closely attention both of you. They WANT to love you. Give them a chance. A drama, an angst, a romance". Haymitch quickly grabs Rory's arm and hold it behind Madge's back.

"Romance?!", they both exclaim.

"Shut up! One more protest and I grab all the alcohol this Capitol holds". Haymitch gently grabs Madge's hand and hold it in front of Rory's chest.

"It's for your own good. Trust us", Cinna assures.

"They look so lovely. Just need a little more chemistry between them" Effie admires.

Cinna and Portia exchange a few looks before making their final touches.

The opening music begins and the first chariots rides out. Madge holds on tighter against Rory's chest. _He smells like a raining day in autumn. So nice._ She can't resist and rest her head against his shoulder.

When District 11 chariot rides out. Cinna turns on the torch. "Here we go then", he sets their capes on fire. But there isn't heat or pain, only a faint tickling sensation. Only their cape is on fire while their clothes are intact but reflects shades of black and dark red with orange. "It works", Portia says relief.

"Wait, what do you mean it works? You guys weren't sure before?", Madge protests

"You never know. Don't worry, Portia had a plan B just in case. Remember. Heads up. Smile. And wave. There are going to love you both", Cinna laughs. Portia was beside him holding a fire extinguisher.

Rory holds her chin. "We'll be fine, Madge. If they made you even more beautiful, they can make this work", he smiles gently.

Madge is dazzling looking at Rory. He looks so beautiful. They stare each other for a few more moments when loud screams interrupt their moment.

The crowd's initial alarm at their appearance quickly changes into cheers and shouts of "Districts Twelve!". Madge can hear many girls crying Rory's name and when he blows kisses at them, they faint.

"What? It's funny. Try you too", Rory laughs. Madge performs her most stunning smiles and wave at the crowd. They go mad with cheers.

Madge catches a sight of them on a large television screen. They are breathtaking. Madge motions for Rory to put their intertwined hands in the air. They're a strong couple. They're going home together. They have to show it to Panem.

Rory keeps their hands in the air and for a moment he drops Madge's hand only to circle his arm around her waist back again. She copies his actions and the crown go nuts. The people of the Capitol are showering them flowers, shouting their names and blowing kisses back.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. President Snow welcomes them and makes his traditional speech but this time he adds the special rules of the 75th Hunger Games. The cameras take turns showing each District but Madge can tell the cameras holds on District 12 chariot longer than all others. After the anthem plays, the parade follows its course into the Training Center.

The doors shut behind them and Cinna and his team quickly go help them down. They babble their praise and make tiny jumps of joy.

"C'mon, all of you. We have to go. Now!", Haymitch comes around them and point at the elevators. Madge doesn't understand until she glances around. All tributes and their prep teams are shooting them dirty looks. In the past, tributes killed each other even before the Games officially started. The gamemakers had to forbid it but that didn't stop a tribute from fighting a little.

They fill an elevator and Haymitch press the button number 12. He says each district has their own floor. District 12 being the last one. Each elevator is programmed to only ride with tributes and prep teams of the same district. "Say, if some smarty ass tribute tries to secretly kills you at night. The elevator, itself, will recognize that the tribute is pressing the wrong button floor and its floors will open and kill him", says Haymitch. Portia and the others are impressed.

"No, it won't. Stop tricking them. The elevator will only knock the tribute out and steals his clothes", Effie plays along.

"Even a prep member?", Portia dramatically asks.

"Especially a prep member", terrorizes Haymitch. Portia seems to cry but Cinna hugs her and surrender from their jokes. Madge thought they were probably more than friends.

The elevator finally makes a stop.

"Both you, go shower and then we meet back here. I'll show you around after you clean. And hurry! I want to watch the recaps from today after dinner", says Effie as she escorts Madge and Rory.

Madge's room is right across Rory's. Her room was ten times bigger than the one she on train. Even the bathroom had more accessories. Bathtub (big enough to hold ten people), hairdryer, oils, towels, combs, make-up, robes and many other products she couldn't understand. The panel she had on train only had a few options but this one had hundreds of buttons.

She hurried to clean herself but it was to entertainment to play with all those buttons. In the end, her bath was warm with lots of pink bubbles, watermelon scent, green light and ocean wave's sounds.

She had more time to look up her room. The bed was huge and soft. A huge television screen covered the wall across her bed. But where were the closet with her clothes?

"Out, out, out. Madge, dear, we have a schedule to follow. Why aren't you dressed yet?", Effie comes in.

"I would love to but I can't find my clothes. Should I wear my outfit again?", Madge looks around searching it. Cinna must already pick up from her bed.

"You people from District 12 are so funny. I thought you being Mr. Undersee's daughter would at least know a few things more around the Capital", Effie walks to the mirror next to the bathroom and presses a small button.

Behind the mirror is another room bigger than her bedroom. It's full of dresses, shirts, skirts, blouses, coats and shoes. There's a section dedicated only for shoes.

"Too bad they don't allow you, tributes, to wear wigs and tan your skins like us. Even jewelries, watches, glasses and purses were forbidden a couple years ago. They told me a female tribute from 5 tried to hide a few pearls when she went to the Games. But how or where I don't know", says Effie. Madge holds a laugh. She should thanks Cinna and Haymitch for not allowing her to wear those hideous things from the Capitol.

Madge chooses a simple green dress and white sandals. She lets her hair loose and put only a gloss on her lips. It tastes like grape. She definitely is hungry. She hurries outside her room, back to the main room. Dinner is served.

Rory and Portia are already sited.

Madge wished to talk freely with Rory. They should have planned some strategies together but that could raise lots of suspicious with Haymitch and the others. She will have to wait for Haymitch dictated his advices and then plan her owns.

"What do you think?", Haymitch asks. He comes out of his room with Cinna just behind him. His hair was cut and dyed. His beard was shaved and gave him a jovial attractive face. He was wearing an elegant black pants and white buttoned shirt.

"WHAT the Hell?", Effie yells. "During years a have been telling you to dress nicely and only now you do it?

"Just nice? Cinna will be disappointed. He expected better compliments", Haymicth pretends a disappointed face.

"You look unbelievable breath-taking awesome, Haymitch. I bet women around Capitol will curve at your feet begging your phone number", Madge replies. Her words just have a hint of sarcasm but she really meant most of them. Haymitch looked like a tramp before. Now, he looks decent for a citizen of District 12.

"Definitely, Haymitch looks much better. Good job, Cinna. I guess Haymitch won't be single much longer", Rory taps Cinna on his back. Cinna is smiling with happiness.

Madge analyzes Effie. Effie was with red cheeks, she looked angry, maybe jealous. _Is about the make-over Cinna did? Does she want one for herself or… does she want Haymitch only for herself? _She looked back at Haymicth. He was always alone back at District 12 but he never seemed to like Effie that much so far. They loathed each other.

"Okay, guys. Enough. We need to eat soon and watch the recaps from today", Portia says.

Dinner is served by the servants around the room. First, a nice salad. Second, mushroom soap. Third, pasta. Fourth,lamb. And after those Madge couldn't remember anymore. She was full but food wouldn't stop coming. She watched Rory, he was eating a little bit of every dish served.

Madge felt disgusting about the Capitol. Ever since they were drawn, food was never a problem for citizens of the Capitol. They had technology, safety, happiness. They could grow old and never worry for the sake of their children.

"Please, excuse me". Madge got up and ran to her room.

* * *

She was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

Rory had three brothers. He had a healthy mother. He had to win this. If only he could make through this and live up in the Victor's mansion. Gale wouldn't have to work in the mines anymore. Rory could invest in his brothers and help them open their own business. Vicky and Posy would never need tesserae. They could have better jobs and live longer.

Madge will have to make sure he makes it. She didn't have what he had. Her father was absent. Her mother always ill. No brothers or sisters. No one. If Madge makes it, it would only be a bonus for her. Only.

"How despicable we must seem to you", Cinna whispers. He is standing behind her holding a glass of water. "I still can't understand you, Madge. You're a beautiful mystery in my head. Your motivations captive me like a mariposa with fire. I know I'll get burn but, honestly, I don't care".

"Cinna…", Madge yelps. She can't tell him. He is kind and was making sure she and Rory had sponsors. The less he knows, the better and safer for him. "Forgive me, I just felt sick. That's all."

"Here, drink this. It's just water with medice for your stomach. Haymicth said you kids aren't used to eat this much back home". Cinna hands her water. "You need to go back to the room. It's mandatory you watch the recaps too."

Madge only nods her head.

What will people back home think of them? Was Katniss alright? Her mom and dad? Rory's family? She feels already so different so much mature than two days ago. She only hopes to achieve a few sponsors for now. One step at a time.

* * *

**Author's Note, Part 2: **So? What did you think? Haymitch and Effie do and will interact more in my fic. Did you notice he was there sober? Ha! No jokes about him catching on fire. Effie is also more affectionate towards Madge and Rory. Reasons will come later. Oh, and Cinna is not in love with Madge. He is only curious to this girl that had everything and is risking her life in the games. Again… reasons will be more explained later.

Thank you for reading!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Others Point of View (Can you guess who will be?)


	13. Chapter 13 - I feel better

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the HUNGER GAMES. A few things might resemble some parts of the book but it's only to make more sense to the fiction. I'm not making any sort of profit with this story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note Part 1:** Thanks to the readers that are reviewing, making this story favorite and following it. At to those who just read, thank you too. You guys are great. What I love most about is that I can see how many of you are standing by my side. Chapter 13 is one of my longest chapters so far. So go to the bathroom before and then grab a popcorn.

For this chapter, I took inspiration on the soundtrack of Jane Eyre (2013) by Dario Marianelli, The Village by James Newton-Howard and The Last of the Mohicans by Randy Eldemen. No special song in particular. Just listening to all and writing.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – I Feel Better.**

Katniss didn't mean to lose Madge's and Rory's goodbye before they left to the Capitol. But when she was in search of her sister, Prim, she was nowhere to be found. Panic started to rise. A couple years ago, Primrose was no longer her little sister. She started to receive love letters, started to go out more and became a teenager. An annoying teenager. Selfish, boring, irritating teenager. More specific, a rebel. Prim no longer respected Katniss or their own mother.

It took Katniss to the edges. She had to escape more. Escape her life. Escape her burden. She went to the woods more often. Her only pacific place. Her secret. And Gale's.

Gale sometimes would come to her aid. Comfort her, tell her about Rory and his weird behavior as well. He would keep her company from times to times until he was enforced to work on the mines. After that, He only appeared on Sundays and sometimes late at night to talk. But when things started to tight, after the little girl Rue won the 74th Hunger Games, Gale was gone. Working all the time and hunting at night. Katniss tried to help as much as she could without his acknowledgement. Hazelle kept it quiet as well. She was also on the edges with Rory, her second son, who took tesserae.

Rory and Prim had grown up. Katniss sometimes thought they were meant to be together. They were always together before. But suddenly, Prim started to go out with other groups. Townie groups. She couldn't be that shallow but what did Katniss really knew about her sister? They didn't talk. Prim obviously wanted girly stuff. But not Katniss. Never. Girly meant to worry about looks, better clothes, parties and boys.

She never went to those parties. She knew part of it was about to dance and drink but most of it was about making out. She knew Gale went to those. But they weren't that kind of friends that shared that much. He was free to do whatever he wanted. She never thought about Gale that way. Again. Girly stuff. And girly stuff led to dating, marriage and children. She couldn't bring herself to give birth to a loveable child that could someday be selected. Dragged away from her most protective arms for killing playtime for the Capitol. But Gale wanted children. He told her so. Many times.

There were once a time he tried convincing her to run away. Survive in the woods. Have children and never worry about the Hunger Games again. It was strange… him talking like that with her. They were never romantic but understood each other. She did, of course, considered marring Gale someday but those thoughts were only allowed after their last drawn on the pool. She preferred to wait. No promises to each other until then.

The rules of the 75th Hunger Games came with a shock for her. She did slightly considered going to the Games but only if Gale could. His last drawn has been a long time ago. It even surprised her even more when Rory searched Katniss help. He had taken tesserae and wanted to learn how to hunt. He said things were becoming difficult for them and something about a possible war that might be coming.

She knew about it. Rebels were starting to raise protests and were gaining force somewhere. She hated the thought about it. War. Fight. Death. She wouldn't be able to protect her mother and her sister against an incoming war. But something had to be done about it. She would have to train Prim survival skills. Leave the girly stuff at school. Rory even suggested taking Madge too. This sounded bizarre for her. Madge? But Rory explained about Madge being too innocent around Town. She could be kidnapped and worse, beaten. Katniss worried about Madge too. Her only girlfriend was a diamond among thieves. It was only a matter of time before someone assaulted the Mayor's daughter.

Katniss didn't have time to agree about when a fight erupted in the hallways of their school. But when she heard it was between Peeta and Thom, she hurried to intervene. Poor Madge was in the middle of their blows and was hurt after all. Later she called Rory and agreed to take Madge too. He would also take Vicky and Posy. It was a crowded party but something had to be done. Hazelle and Gale couldn't find out. If some war was definitely coming, it was better for them to run away to the woods. Survive and be gone away from the madness.

Gale would be mad. But whatever. Gale was never around anymore. The mines were taking all his energy.

* * *

On the day of the drawn, Gale was already mad. Somehow he heard about the fight and went to talk with her and Thom. Probably some stupid girl told him trying to get his attention. Katniss assured Gale everything was fine. Madge was her friend. How could Gale forget? All those times when they brought her strawberries and Madge naively gave them too many coins. Madge always smiled, made small talk and invited them in. She was never ashamed to have Seam friends. Madge would never betray her.

That day even got worst when Posy name was drawn. What were the chances? It was her first time and right away she was already drawn? With only one little piece of paper? It raged her. What could Katniss do? She was too shocked with Gale's little sister going on stage when someone yelled. Some poor soul was going to save Posy and die in her place. A too familiar voice.

Madge volunteered. And it was obvious she did it because of Posy. Madge would never want to go the Hunger Games. She wasn't mad. But when she yelled at those peacemakers struggling to keep Posy on stage, Katniss was impressed. Madge had straight. Those poor peacemakers were definitely trembling at her authority. Madge knelt in front of Posy and sweetest face and voice took hold of her. She looked like a Hazelle talking to Posy.

Katniss decided right then to be the first to visit her. She had to warn her against the careers. Give her a chance to survive. A little angel, called Rue survived before with little skill. And another girl, Annie-something did too.

Madge was strong. Her father was always benevolent with all citizens of District 12. No wonder all of them instead of applauding her brave action did the old gesture of respect for her. They were grateful for someone to take the place of young sweet Posy. They were proud to have a hero among them. The Mayor's daughter.

No wonder, the following actions startled all of them. Effie was about to finish Peeta's name (which strangely made her heart stops even harder) when Rory volunteered.

Rory Hawthorne. Her best friend's brother. Posy was just set free and Rory was indeed free as well. But what was happening was beyond imagination. Rory hurried to the stage and took Madge's hand. Were they acquaintances? Had they met before? Something was off the hook. And Katniss would definitely inquire them in the Justice Building.

Just when she was about to go inside the building that she saw Prim running back to the Seam. She could be in a difficult age but at least she had to say goodbye to Rory. He was her a friend of the family.

It took too long for her to find Prim. She was crying hard against a tree beside the school building.

"Prim, What the Hell? Rory is about to leave! We must go!", Katniss looked at her watch. Only 15 minutes to four o'clock.

"No! He made his own decision. I won't support his stupidity", Prim sobs.

Katniss wouldn't handle that right now. Prim would have to learn from her own mistakes from now own. Her colleague, her friend was leaving. She tried running against the crowd but the odds were in her favor.

When she finally got there it was Peeta who was waiting for her on the stairs.

"It's too late. They already took them", Peeta stares at the train leaving in the distance.

Katniss falls on the ground. She mentally sends the couple a message: _Please be safe._ She stands there holding her tears until the train is far away from view. She knows her nose was probably red and just a few tears were allowed to drop. She almost forgot Peeta's presence before he knelt in front of her.

"Here, have some cookies. It will make you feel better" Peeta offers an open bag in from of her. Katniss only picks one and thanks. They stay there just watching the people leave. Some peacemakers are taking off the decorations while others start to clean the square.

"We should leave here", say Katniss. She starts to walk back to the Seam only to later notice Peeta was standing by her side all the way.

"You don't have to follow me, you know?", Katniss slightly grins.

"I know. It's just that Madge was my friend too. I mean, she is. She is my friend. I was just sharing a little bit of my sadness with you", Peeta shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh… I see. I was going to visit the Hawthornes before... so are you coming with me?", Katniss asks.

"I should. Rory did take my place. I should thank them or something. I don't know…", Peeta's big blue eyes stares at her. Peeta in his own way was a very attractive young man. Katniss memories of his kindness would never do any justice to the reality of his actions. Peeta was always smiling to someone, making jokes and being friendly to everyone. Madge and Peeta were very similar in that way. They are always kind to everyone. Katniss couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman that someday would make him smile just for her.

"Hazelle is a kind person perhaps you should go another day. Today was too much for her and Rory's brothers", Katniss says softly. She couldn't imagine the pain to lose a son or a brother.

"Indeed. Well, take these with you then. It might bring some comfort for them. My dad, he makes me these every year. But I don't feel like eating right now. I don't want to waste them. You don't need to tell them I sent them. I probably shouldn't bother them", Peeta holds a full and heavy bag of cookies. He as about to leave when something seams to stop him "Katniss… Madges knows. She knows you're a good friend. She told me that… before she left. She said… well, she said for me to take care of you. For her. She told me to keep you company, no matter how hard you denies me."

"Peeta… really, I don't need that. I'm a lonely wolf. I rather that way". Katniss grumbles.

"I know. But I promised. So this isn't about you. It's about her. And I intend to keep my promise". Peeta assures her, he smiles. "So, I'll see tomorrow, Katniss. Wanting you or not"

He leaves without waiting her protests.

* * *

It doesn't take longer for Katniss to arrive at Gale's house. His house is small just like hers. But Gale has more family members than most people in the Seam. Even that isn't a condition for him to have a bigger house. Katniss sees Posy siting by the stairs in the front porch.

"Posy? Are you alright? Why are you sitting here?", Katniss asks while sitting by her side.

"Oh. I'm not allowed to hear Gale's fighting with mom or Vicky", Posy says. But Katniss can clearly hear some plate being broken and Gale yelling at Vicky.

"But you can hear everything from here, dear", Katniss holds her. She almost lost Posy today. She should definitely enjoy more moments with the young girl from now on.

"Sssshhh, I know! But don't tell them. That way I won't know what's going on" Posy sweetly smiles. Being the youngest and only girl of the Hawthorne's taught her some boys' manners. Katniss enjoyed that. Posy was not going to be easily manipulated by any boy someday. Unlike Prim.

"So, what's going on so far? Here grab a cookie", Katniss holds the bag Peeta gave her. Posy's eye flash instantly with joy.

"Well, I'm not so sure but Gale was asking mom and Vicky about Rory's interaction with that pretty girl", Posy answers.

"You mean Madge. And? Did Gale find out something?", Katniss wonders.

"Kind of. It seems Rory was messing around a lot. Dating a few townies and going to the parties at night. He even got into some fight these week. But I don't know if Madge was one the townies Rory dated", Posy wonders. She is so young but seems to know too much already.

"I don't think so either. The Mayor is very strict with Madge's time outside the school and their house. And I'm sure if Madge was dating Rory, probably everyone would know about it", Katniss smiles.

Posy approaches Katniss and whispers "Don't tell Gale I told you about this but I guess Rory met Madge at dawn sometimes."

"What?!", Katniss was surprised.

"Ssssh, be quiet please. It happened twice last year. I saw Rory leaving very late at night and only coming back very early in the morning. And when I asked him on the second time why was he leaving, he told he was going to meet an angel. So after that I don't know if he was more careful while leaving or if he stopped seeing her"

"Why didn't you tell Gale or Hazelle about this Posy? Rory could be in trouble", Katniss asks. People under 19 weren't allowed to wander on the streets after 9pm. If Rory was caught, he and his family would be punished.

"It wasn't important at the time. Rory was always very kind with me and for a while I saw him sad and crying. But after he came back from those meeting with his angel he seemed better. Happier, I guess. Besides, Gale is being such a pain in the ass lately that I'm sort of angry with him", Posy says.

"Posy, do you think…" Katniss was about to ask something when a door slammed open behind them. Gale was standing there with a tempestuous look. It doesn't seem he heard Posy. He was only leaving the house when he saw Katniss and Posy. He stopped for a while but walked past them.

"Gale! Gale where are you going?", Katniss asks.

"Leave it, Katniss. He is going to drink at the Hob. Just leave him alone for a while. He is not being himself today." Hazelle holds Katniss. "Come inside. I'm cooking a rabbit for dinner and tonight we are few less".

Katniss watchs Hazelle go back inside. She is little bit lost with what to do but seeing Hazelle like that broke her heart. She wasn't allowed to drink and honestly she wasn't in the mood to calm Gale down.

"Hazelle, what can I do to help you?", Katniss walks towards the kitchen. As she seens the broken plate she starts picking the pieces up.

"I wish I could know. Rory is gone but not dead. Gale should know that. He got pretty angry when we visited Rory. Told him… oh, dear, the things he said… too awful. I should have stopped him. But Rory, my brave boy, scolded his words away. Said he was going to win. To takes us away from this misery. Take Gale away from the mines. He and Madge. He said Madge was stronger than any person… and Gale, well, he got silent after that. I'm not sure but Gale seems to have visited Madge as well. I only hope he didn't say anything harmful. I should have visited her as well… I should have done so many things. Gosh, I'm so tired." Hazelle sits on the couch. Posy goes to hug her and stay by her side.

Katniss proceeds to clean the kitchen and watch the rabbit meat cook. She notices a package with the symbol from Panem on top of the table.

"What's this?", Katniss wonders.

"They came here. The peacemakers and the Mayor. It's some procedures they are going to make. Install the tv and cabo plus some aid while Rory is in the Games." Hazelle answers. "I can't affirm this but I guess since you're friends with Madge, you're going to receive something similar. You can see it if you want."

Katniss opens the brown paste. Resuming, it says no one from the family can miss the 3 hour special the plus the 15 minutes they update every hour about the Hunger Games. Family and close friends will receive a special channel with 24 hour broadcast from Rory and Madge. Since they can come back as a pair they will be able to watch both at the same time. Money and food will be provided to all family members and friends with special permissions to allow them to skip school and work. Meaning, they will have to see Rory and Madge possibly die. Katniss felt disgusted. She finished to cook the meal and went to say goodbye to Hazelle but she was fast asleep on the couch.

"Posy, dinner is ready. You can keep the cookies I'm not hungry right now. Take care of your mother", Katniss whispers.

"Okay. You should come tomorrow to see Gale. He should be alright by then".

"No promises Posy. I am not feeling very well." Katniss leaves only to find the same package for herself at her house. But the package was for her only. Prim and her mom weren't included as mandatory view 24/7. Katniss guessed Prim's ending her friendship with Rory now came with a bitter price.

* * *

On the following morning, two peacemakers came to Katniss's house and installed the tv an cabo. It would show a split screen, one for Madge and the other for Rory. They explained a peacemaker would stay outside her house to assure her security and food and money would be brought every day until Madge dies. They said it with such conviction it took all her energy not to punch the guy in the face. Today the channel would only start at 7pm and would show the reaping and the parade around the Capitol. And in a few days the scores and interviews. Katniss was going to be alone since Prim decided to watch the mandatory view on the square and her mom would go along.

When she was starting to appreciate her lowliness someone knob on her door. I was Peeta and a second peacemaker.

"Hey, I know this is sudden but I was kind of hoping to watch the opening with you. I don't know if you know but Madge was also my friend and I kindly was put in their special list of treatment", Peeta says with a funny sarcasm. The peacemaker behind him seamed bored and was already in a small talk with "her" peacemaker.

"Of course, come in. I was about to heat the food they brought me". Katniss goes to the kitchen and starts preparing the lamb with potatoes they brought her. There was also rice, beans, carrots, a chicken soup and chocolate cake. She was never the type of person to host someone at her house but right now, with Peeta's presence, she wished she had cleaned around a little bit.

"If you don't mind I brought some cheese buns and blueberry muffins. They should go well after dinner and are still very good in the morning", Peeta nicely says.

Katniss assures with her head. She wasn't sure why was she feeling so hot_. Could be the oven… No. It was the oven._ She would go along with her thoughts.

They enjoyed the dinner in silence. Only pausing to appreciate out loud the meal and make small talk. When Katniss deliciously ate the cheese buns with too much appreciation that she noted the comical expression of Peeta with his open mouth.

"What?", she asks annoyed.

"Nothing. I was only wondering if I brought enough cheese buns. Never thought you liked them so much", he says with his cheeks burning. "We should sit on the couch, I think the broadcasting is about to start".

"Yes, I think it is".

Katniss sits on the only two seat couch on the room. She was about to enjoy another piece of muffin when she noticed Peeta getting a chair from the chicken and intending to take it to the living room.

"You don't have to do that. Mom and Prim aren't coming. You can sit by my side". She says. He looks in doubt at her side of the couch. "I won't bite"

"Can you swear?", Peeta holds a smile.

"As long as you continue to bring these deserts I think I can handle myself", she plays along.

"Well then. I will take that as an invitation for the next time then."

Katniss don't deny. She wasn't exactly inviting him but Madge made him promise to be by her side. She was only making sure he was following her wish. Peeta sit by her side keeping a safe distance. She was a lone wolf after all.

The show starts pontual at 7pm and shows every District ripping. Just like Katniss predicted, most of them have volunteers. Some were monsters in disguise others simple but definitely dangerous. She tried to see who Madge and Rory could go along with but they were all truly scary. Even the Careers would have lots of trouble this year. When it comes to District 12 that Katniss heart seems to stop. The face Posy made, Hazelle fainting, Madge's authority and finally Rory's invasion. It was all so unlike District 12. Something the reporters even points make small talk and go a live screen of the Capitol. The stage is set along the streets of the Capitol and the chariots are getting read. From Districts 1 to 5 is all about gold, diamond, technology and fashion. The reporters make small talk about each tribute, saying about their past, their District and one or two tributes are sons of previous victors. From District 6 to 11 is about agriculture, food, animals, sea and other stuff Katniss can focus. 'Cause it seems something right at the place where the chariots were coming off was set on fire. The reports and people seemed to finally have noticed too and the camera zooms in the District 12 chariot.

"Gale?", Peeta says. Katniss is confused as well but the boy… no… the man standing beside a beautiful girl is Rory. And the girl whose hair is also on fire is Madge. They are both holding on each other strangely… like lovers or something. At first the crowd is scared but soon after they all claiming for District 12 and their tributes names. The reports notice their closeness and a few moments later Rory and Madge are holding their hands in the air.

"Wow, they are really showing a strong bond. Those two will be forming a strong alliance on the Games" a reporter says. "Did you know that the girl tribute, Madge Undersee, not only is the Mayor's daughter but is also the niece of a former tribute 25 years ago?"

Even Katniss is impressed. She never knew about Madge's family before.

"And the boy tribute, what a great beauty he has! He definitely outstand all other tributes. In fact, this is the first time I see a couple tribute show such a perfect harmony. And this year we will be able to see both of them win the game. May the odds never be on their favor!", another reporter comments.

Katniss is strangely glad. She knows their chances are small but if they are smart enough they will undeniably get a lot of sponsors. It only takes her a few minutes to finally look at Peeta and realize that between the ripping and the parade, she started to hold his hand.

"Sorry", Katniss quickly takes her hand away leaving a strange feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"It's okay. I hardly noticed", Peeta says. His voice don't hide his disappointment and his cheeks are bright pink.

The shows goes on some babbling about odds and bets before finally ending. Recaps will go on later at dawn and again tomorrow.

Peeta stands up but instead of leaving he starts to clean the dinner's dishes.

"You don't have to do that. Really. You probably want to go home", Katniss hurries behind him.

"I… I actually rather stay a little longer. I'm not on a hurry to go home if you know what I mean", Peeta says sadly.

Katniss nods with her head and starts to help him. She knows about his mother and his ignorant brothers. Katniss would never deny Peeta help. She owns him her life. Her bread boy. No… not boy. Not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note, Part 2: **So? What did you think? Katniss and Peeta are more comfortable with each other. And yes, Peeta's story with the bread and all are still here. I'm hoping to make him more manly and protective of Katniss. Prim is a little bit of her character but here she is just like Katniss said, an annoying teenager. Prim finally understands what she lost and will feel jealous towards Madge. And you-know-who will also be jealous towards Rory. But boys will be boys.

Thank you for reading!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Romance is the air. But not for Rory and Madge. Who is this mysterious couple? Review and find out!


End file.
